Venture Of A Lifetime
by RayeRaye27
Summary: I'll pretty much be following the plot of King Kong. Just adding a bit more here and there, nothing drastic though! Eventually Englehorn/OC! RATED M for brief language and a special scene With Englehorn and OC! Enjoy! I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

For weeks I had been planning my escape. From where you might ask? From home. I couldn't handle it any longer. I hated being treated like a hunk of meat! It was ridiculous, I was almost 21 years old, and I refused to be treated like a child too. I wasn't bad looking, in fact, I was very proud of how I looked. I had Dirty blonde hair going down to mid back, I was in wonderful shape, but still managed to keep my curves and look semi like a lady. I had bright blue green eyes and a pretty good smile. I was rich though. My father was the CEO of a construction company in New York. He was in charge of building the Chrysler Building and the other enormous skyscrapers of our growing New York. My father insisted that I start looking for a possible suitor to take over the business, and because of that I had men coming from every part of New York, Chicago, Boston, and all those other big cities I didn't care about because I would rather spend my time learning about stuff I could use for the future or my adventures that I wanted to take. My grandfather was a Navy Captain and taught me a lot about ships. But more than anything I loved his stories. About adventure, much like R.L Stevenson's "Treasure Island".

I was growing bored with my city life and for quite some time I had slowly been preparing for my leave. I had gone through some trunks that had my older brothers clothes in them, from when he was younger. Some fit almost perfect, but some needed some hemming which wasn't that bad. I also found some suspenders that would help in disguise. Now the shoes were the problem. I had to convince my mother to loan me money. Enough so that I could get some men shoes that would fit properly without blistering, but enough money to get something feminine so that my parents would not ask questions. I had to work out the timing though. I was told that my parents would be leaving for Chicago to hopefully "merge" businesses with a fellow contractor. That was when I planned to make my escape final. "Bye Darling" my mother said as she kissed my cheek. "Bye mom! Please bring me back a Chicago dress! I heard They have excellent material" I said in a complete sugar coated voice. "Of course anything for my little debutante" my father said as he patted my head like a child. I waved goodbye and watched their taxi drive down a couple blocks and turn.

I had no time to lose. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed some scissors. "Louise please come here" I called downstairs to our house keeper. "I will give you seven dollars if you cut my hair" I said giving her a pleading look. "Of course" she said as she grabbed the scissors from my hand. "You know we've all been wondering when you would be leaving us Miss Fritz" she said. "I know but I just cant take it anymore" I said as I sat at my vanity. "How short?" she asked. "Shoulder length" I answered. "I don't want to look too new and bold in England or where ever the boat may dock 1st, but I need it short enough to hide under a cap. I plan on working on a boat to earn my keep" I said as she finished. "My dear Rebecca" she said cupping my face. "Please be careful. Seamen are some of the toughest men in the world, but can also be the kindest. Take your time choosing a ship if you can" she said. "now change let me see what you look like" she said. I nodded and took a blue button up shirt a pair of trousers and the hat into the bathroom. I changed quickly and stuffed my hair under my newsboy cap. "How do I look?" I asked as I came back into my room. "your missing something" She said looking at me. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me. "Ah hah" she exclaimed. She rushed to my fire place and grabbed the soot bucket. She dipped her fingers in the bucket and smeared some soot around on my face. "There you look more like a street boy instead of a gentlemen" she said smiling. "good luck my dear" she said as she gave me one last hug. "Thanks" I said as I grabbed my duffle bag off the bed and headed down the stairs. I gave one last glance at my old home before taking off and running towards the docks.

I was now getting frustrated. I had been up the main docks, but none looked ready to set sail anytime soon. Until a small tramp steamer caught my eye. I saw a tall dark man shouting orders to crew and I thought he would be the captain and the one to speak to. I dropped my bag in front of him. "Hello Captain everything ship shape?" I asked in the most boyish voice I could muster up. "Ship Shape indeed, but I am not the captain" he said. "I'm sorry I just assumed since you were giving orders You'd be the man to talk to" I said. The man bent down slightly to try and look me in the eyes, but I tried to avoid eye contact. I knew if anything gave me away that would be them, I've always shone my emotions in my eyes. "Ah is that him over there" I asked nodding in the direction of a man in a white navy mans hat. "Indeed it is" he said while arching an eyebrow. "If it's passage you seek you best be getting over there to talk to him" he said. "Yes sir" I said as I picked up my duffle bag and headed in his direction.

"Excuse me captain" I said. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead because I hadn't remembered to cover up my voice, but I had hoped with all the racket that he would fail to notice. He turned around to face me, and my breath caught in my throat. He had the most stunning piercing blue yes I had ever seen in my whole entire life, and I had met some pretty good looking people. He was white, half a head shorter than the black man, but still half a head taller than me. "Yes?" he asked irritated. "I was wondering if I could have passage aboard your ship" I said as I looked down at the dock. "No" he answered as he turned around. "Please" I begged, once again forgetting my boy voice. "It's just that" I started, and then I stopped. I realized I hadn't even came up with a story to tell the Captain. "Well?" he asked sounding more irritated than before if possible. "My mother and father just died I have relatives in England and would like to travel there" I said while fiddling with my fingers. "I have no intentions to going to England right away, or knowing when I will be going that way boy" he said. That's when I noticed he had a German accent. "Please. I have no money, but I… I can cook" I said. "We have a cook" he answered. He shouted something at the sailors. "I cannot help you! I have no use for scrawny boys such as yourself. Ships are for men" he said. " I am a man. I'm 21 years old. I can learn the ways of your boat… ship! Please I'll pull my own weight! I promise" I pleaded. "Mr. Hayes" he shouted causing me to jump a little. "Do you have use for another cabin boy?" he asked. The man from earlier walked up behind me. The man looked at me with compassion and gave the captain half a smile. I turned and looked at the captain. "Fine. Don't get in my way or you'll regret it" he said as he took out a cigarette.

"What's your name boy" Hayes asked. "uhhh… I'm uhhh… ummm…" I stuttered. "Englehorn" a man shouted causing me and Mr. Hayes to turn and see who was talking. "Cast off, Hoist the Main Sail, Raise The Anchor, Do whatever the hell it is you do, we gotta leave" this man said. "I'm new to this whole sailing experience thing but isn't it the captains job to decide when we are going to leave" I snapped at the chubby man. He scowled at me while the captain looked over at me. "I wasn't talking to you 1st of all and second if I want advice from the crew I'll ask for it not that I'll come to you for advice anyways boy" he snapped. "We are waiting on the manifest" the captain said diverting this mans attention away from me thank god. My temper was my worst trait. Don't treat me bad and I won't treat you bad is how I believed things should be. "English please" the man said snapping his fingers as he walked towards the captain. "Paperwork" the Captain, Hayes, and I said at the same time. "I'll give you another thousand if we leave right now" the man said in a hushed voice. "you haven't given me the 1st thousand yet" the captain replied in an obliviously irritated tone. "Can we talk about this later can't you see we are in the company of a VIP guest" the man said while turning the spotlight on the young woman standing a few feet away from me. The captain took the cigarette out of his mouth and walked over to her. "maam" he said while sticking out his hand. "Anne Darrow" She greeted as she shook his hand. "So you are ready for this voyage Miss Darrow" captain asked her. "Sure" she answered. She sounded as if she were still trying to convince herself to go. "Nervous?" The captain asked as he lit the cigarette. "Nervous? No why? Should I be?" she asked. I was interested in what he was going to say. I had a funny feeling in my tummy that not only me, but everyone else on this ship was about to go on the biggest adventure of our lives. "It isn't every woman that would take such a risk" he said while exhaling his cigarette. The chubbier man nodded to a skinnier man to the side and if on cue he butted in. "Why don't I show you to your cabin" He said as he led Miss Darrow away. She gave me a small smile and I smiled back.

"Who's that?" I asked Hayes as I nodded to the chubbier fellow writing the captain a check. "I still have to figure out who you are" he said. "Oh I'm uh… Ray. Yeah Ray Fritz" I said while sticking out my hand. "1st Mate Benjamin Hayes" he said while taking my hand. "Ah good firm handshake that's what I like" he said smiling making me feel a tad more relaxed. "As for that man over there. That's Carl Denham a movie producer, if you ask me he's bringing no good on this ship" he started. "the younger thinner man was his assistant Preston. Also aboard is his crew: a camera man, a sound man, and the actor Bruce Baxter. No doubt you've heard of him" he said. " I have sir" I said as I followed him onto the ship. "Hayes will do. no sir" he said. "I'll have you bunking with Jimmy he's about your age. He's another one of my cabin boys" Hayes said as he led me down the narrow corridors of the ship. He continued talking but I didn't quite hear him. My mind was drifting off to the captain and his steely blue eyes that pierced my heart. "you can have the night to rest. I'll have Jimmy get you up with him, and then I'll put you to work" he said as he gave me a pat on the back. One of the beds that was unmade I assumed was Jimmy's so I took the one next to the window. I threw my duffle bag on the floor and flopped on the hard bed. I couldn't believe how tired I had felt already and soon was drifting off to sleep.

\


	2. Chapter 2

"hey wake up" I heard someone say as they lightly shook me. "Huh what?" I asked sleepily. "Come on Mr. Hayes will be down here in a few minutes to wake us up and tell us our chores" Jimmy said. "It will look better if your up and dressed" he said. "I'm already dressed" I said groggily. "weren't those your clothes from yesterday?" he questioned. "yeah but might as well get my wear out of them right?" I asked as I pulled the covers back over my head. The door to the room opened and I heard Mr. Hayes "Come on you're burning daylight" he said nudging my foot with his boot. "What daylight" I asked as I looked out the window. "The daylight like the crack of dawn that's gonna be cracking in a minute" Jimmy said in a 'duh' tone. "I know" I said as I pulled my newsboy cap on tighter. I was conveniently lucky it hadn't fallen off in my sleep. I sat up and slowly but surely put on my boots. I trudged up the stairs slowly behind Jimmy almost losing him in the narrow corridors a couple times.

We walked to the galley and breakfast looked… well… not too terribly appetizing. "Coffee" Jimmy asked as he handed me a cup. "Thanks" I said as I sloshed the liquid around a bit. It was thick and almost made me gag. "It's not the best but it'll keep you going for the day" he said smiling at my reaction. "Jimmy I need you at the crows nest for about an hour to give Phillip a break" Hayes said as he walked into the galley. "What do you want me to do" I asked stepping forward. "Let me go ask the captain if there's anything specific that needs done" he answered as he walked away. I looked at my coffee and back at the 1 eyed cooked. "Sure you don't want some breakfast lad? Looks like you could use some meat on those bones" he asked. I leaned over the counter and stared into the pot. "What is it?" I asked immediately regretting asking. "Ya know never mind" I said stopping him before he said anything. Incase I ate later I didn't want whatever he said hanging in my head. "I'm not really hungry" I said as I shrugged. "Hey boy" he said as I was leaving. I turned back to face him. "Catch" he said tossing me an apple. "thanks" I said as I left. I eventually found my way up to the deck again and inhaled the air. To be honest I didn't think it would smell that great out here I was imaging it to smell more like …fish. But it smelt wonderful. No smog fogging up the air I could actually see a really blue sky. My lungs felt relieved breathing actual air instead of pollution. "ahoy Ray" I heard Jimmy shout. "hello" I yelled back as I waved up at him and smiled.

~*Captains POV*~

"I thought you were going to be keeping the new cabin boy busy" I said to Hayes as I looked down on deck and saw the young man leaning against the rail on the ship eating an apple. "I was just coming to ask you what you wanted him to be doin" Hayes answered. "Have him swab the deck. And tomorrow he can take varnish to it and make it shine" I answered. "What do you think he's not telling us?" I asked Hayes. "Not sure captain, but you wouldn't want anyone prying into your life after you just lost someone would you?" he answered. "No, but I don't think he lost anyone. I think he's running" I said matter of factly. "But you don't know that sir" Hayes said still giving the boy the benefit of the doubt. "we'll find out soon enough! I think that boy is a very good liar" I said. "Whatever you say. You're the captain" Hayes said as he rolled his eyes at me.

I looked back down at the boy. There was something so different to him. He look scrawnier than even the most ill fed boy. And I also thought that the shirt looked snug in a place where it shouldn't be on a man. If I kept dwelling on those thoughts I was liable to eat myself alive. I just hated being lied to. This boy better make sure he pulls his weight or so help me… "Captain" I heard the annoying voice of Carl Denham ring out. I closed my eyes and waited for the headache which I was about to receive.

~*Rays (Becky's) POV*~

"Ray" Hayes called out. I stood up straight from leaning on the railing and turned to face him. "Sir" I answered. "Jimmy's going to take you down to the cages to take Mr. Driscoll his breakfast then the captain wants the deck swabbed to his liking. Tomorrow you'll have to go over it again, then varnish it. Understood" he asked. "Yes Mr. Hayes" I said as I nodded. Jimmy walked up beside me and bumped my arm. "ready to see the cages?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered as I smiled. I looked up and saw the captain on the upper deck rolling his eyes at Carl as he lit a cigarette. I could have sworn we locked eyes but knew that holding his gaze would not be the appropriate thing to do. Still I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I wondered that if he knew I was a girl would he like me? Or would he hate me? I was not very lady like to say the least that's why I had to run. I knew I would never fit in with New York. Especially after this I knew my life would never be the same. "Mr. Hayes found me in one of the cages down here" Jimmy said on our way down to the galley. "Changed your mind on the grub huh?" Lumpy asked. "No this is for Mr. Driscoll. The apple was excellent though" I said smiling. "Well left overs are here for lunch when you're ready" he said.

"What happened Jimmy? Why did you stow away?" I asked. Jimmy slumped and looked away. "It's ok you don't have to say anything. Sorry. It was none of my business. I've just always found it good to talk" I said as I continued following him. "No it's not! That's sissy stuff" he objected. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. I forgot that men do the whole 'too tough to talk' act all the time. "Well I had a sister and it always seemed to make her feel better when she'd talk" I said. "are you saying I remind you of your sister" Jimmy asked as he looked at me funny. "Well you do kind of look like her if you go like this" I said jokingly as I cocked my head to the side. "Hey don't make fun! You look more like a girl than me and I don't have to turn my head" he said smiling as we climbed down the ladder. "Are you saying I look like a girl?" I asked pretending to be offended. "Well… do you really want me to answer that?" he asked. "Yeah I do" I said as I walked next to Jimmy to see Mr. Driscoll. "Hello" I greeted. "Compliments of the chef. Lambs brain and walnut sauce" My stomach flipped when Jimmy said that but not as bad as Jacks apparently since he couldn't handle his stomach contents anymore. Jimmy nodded towards the exit and I followed closely behind him. "Jimmy" Mr. Hayes said popping out of nowhere. "Did you run those ropes up on deck like I asked you to" he questioned. "Doing it now Mr. Hayes" Jimmy answered. "How bout returning Mr. Driscoll's pen back 1st" he said as he grabbed a hold of Jimmy's wrist tightly and slightly turning it causing Jimmy to open his hand and drop Jacks pen. "Whoa" I said to Jimmy as we hurried to get onto deck and get busy before we got into trouble. "too bad Mr. Hayes is so observant huh?" he asked. "No I was whoahing you" I started. "You were really stealthy I've seen people steal before on the streets but you were just sneaky" I said. "Want help scrubbing the decks when I'm done?" he asks. "No it's ok. It's only the deck how long could it possibly take?" I said smiling.

How long could it possibly take? Well all afternoon, and into the late hours of the evening. I could see my breath as I sighed and looked back at the already mostly dirty deck. At least tomorrow it won't be so bad. There had been some spots on the deck that took at least a good ten minutes of scrubbing before they finally came up. My back ached from mopping the deck all day and my hands had small blisters now forming. I was exhausted. I sat down on a barrel at the front of the boat., and looked out across the ocean. "Finally done scrubbing the deck" The captains German voice shot tremors through my body. "Yes sir" I said as I jumped up and spun around to face him. I bit my bottom lip and looked up into his eyes for a brief moment. "Does it meet your approval captain?" I asked as I suddenly became interested in the floor. "Did you miss a spot?" he asked. "What?" I asked. "Well you are staring at the deck I assumed you missed a spot" he said. "No sir I just umm…" I stuttered. "Then look at me when I'm talking to you, or when you are talking to me understood?" he asked as he circled around me and lit a cigarette. I nodded. "What not talking to me now" he asked. "I figured if I don't talk I don't have to look at you" I said as I looked up at him from under the brim of my newsboy cap. "You know you don't have to scared. We are all good men aboard this ship if that's what you are afraid of" he said. "Afraid ha! I aint afraid of nothing" I said lifting my head up so I could look at him directly. "we'll see" he said. As he walked away he knocked over the bucket. He turned his head back slightly and smirked. "You missed a spot now" he said and continued to walk away.

My jaw dropped open. I was so angry, but there was no way in hell I was going to do anything about it. I was a very outspoken girl, and I didn't mind being an outspoken boy, but the captain intimidated me a whole hell of a lot. I tried counting to ten and stomped my foot hard on the ground. And let out a frustrated yell in my hands. "Are you ok Ray?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah it's just I uh, I knocked over my bucket and it just pissed me off a little" I said as angrily grabbed the mop and mopped it up quickly. "That's gonna look awful in the morning" Jimmy pointed out. "I gotta do it again anyways before I varnish the deck" I said. "Hey want to have some fun" he asked smiling. "what?" I asked. I immediately began wondering if I had somehow let it slipped I was a girl. "Well come on" he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Come on" he said as he peeked his head into a room. "who's room is this" I asked. I answered my question myself when we walked in and I saw posters of Bruce Baxter's movies on the walls. I had ran into him a couple times, but what I had gathered was that he was an arrogant, full of himself idiot. "What are we doing in here?" I asked. Jimmy turned around and pulled something out of his pocket. "Is that Jacks pen?" I asked smiling. "Sure is" he answered smiling back. Jimmy drew glasses a pointy goatee, and a curly thin mustache on one. On another I drew eyeliner lipstick and stitches. We worked on the 3rd and last poster together drawing an thick mustache and thickening the eyebrows. We had just closed the door and taken no more than 3 steps when Mr. Baxter himself came around the corner. Jimmy and I could barely contain our laughter as soon as he walked into his room we took off down the hall laughing. "that was fun" I said to Jimmy when we got to our rooms. "Sure was" Jimmy said as he took off his shirt. Looked away and just got under the covers to try and conceal my really red face. "aren't you gonna change. "I'm so tired right now I can't even move" I said. Part of it was true. I was tired and sore from standing all day but it was a good enough of a lie to not be changing. "Alright goodnight Ray" he said. "Good night Jimmy" I said as I cut off the lamp on our nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Ok i finally figured out what I'm doing and how to get my spacing and everything right! Sorry it took a little longer to figure everything out! How's it going? I hope you guys like it so far!

* * *

A week had almost gone by since we left port, and I was loving it. I had gotten better at being a cabin boy. Hayes was ready to teach and I was

ready to learn. Usually after Hayes would leave Jimmy would show me shortcuts around the work, but letting it be done enough to pass if Hayes or

the captain decided to check our work. I was pretty good at finding my way around now, and getting to know everyone. "What did you draw now?

And with out me?" I asked as Jimmy and I walked down to the cages. Jimmy and I now made it a regular thing to steal Jacks pen and draw. We

would usually draw a bunch of nonsense stuff, play tic tac toe, or hangman on sheets of Jacks typewriter paper that he had crumpled up on the

floor. He motioned me to be quiet and we crouched down by the nearest cage. "What are they saying?" I asked. Jimmy shrugged. It was very

noisy down there and made it hard to hear. "we're filming on an island now?" I heard Jack ask. I heard mumbling then I heard Jack. He had kind of

a loud voice, which seemed to be in our favor now since we were trying eavesdrop. "S..K..U..L..L.. Island" I heard Jack read aloud as he type. "go"

Jimmy said he grabbed my shirt and tugged me off the floor. I saw Carl shoot us an 'oh shit' look before scrambling upstairs.

"What should we do" Jimmy asked as he paced our room. "Don't worry it will be ok" I said reassuringly. "No it won't! I've heard Lumpy tell stories

about skull island. It's not a good place Ray" he said. "Well lets go tell…" I started. "The captain" Jimmy shouted. "No" I yelled causing Jimmy to

jump. "He'll just think were being annoying" I said. I had been trying to avoid the captain, nothing good ever came of us being near each other.

We would always have a battle of wits go on which we both occasionally won at, but in the end I ended up with extra chores… so not worth the

trouble. "Mr. Hayes" Jimmy and I both said in unison. We spotted him on the upper deck watching Carl film a shot with Ann and Bruce. A couple

other crew members over heard us talking to Hayes and just as we had hope hushed whispers flew around the ship about the deadly and

mysterious Skull Island. Carl was moving up on everybody's hate list now. Jimmy and I walked to the galley from the west hall and hid in the

corridor and waited for Mr. Hayes to talk to Carl.

Carl, and his assistant Preston were sitting at a table going over the script or screenplay when, Hayes came into the galley from the east hall. "If

Someone were to tell you this ship was heading to Singapore what would you say?" he asked. "I'd say they're full of it Mr. Hayes" Lumpy

answered from the kitchen. "I mean we turned southwest last night" he said. "Fellas, we're not looking for any trouble" Carl said as he stood up.

"Jimmy no" I whispered at him as he walked in from the hall. "No you're looking for something else" Jimmy said. "Skull island perhaps?" I said while

arching an eyebrow at Carl as I came out from the hall. "Yes Skull Island. We're going to find it, and film it" Carl said. Chills raced down my spine

when Lumpy told the story about the man they had found, and how he had spoke of a horrible monster, and killed himself the next day. "I gotta

go" I said as I ran out of the room and onto the deck. "What are we getting ourselves into?" I asked out loud. "Don't worry I'll be right beside you"

Jimmy said coming up behind me. "And Mr. Hayes will be there too" he said. "Jimmy I've never shot a gun before, what if we need to?" I asked.

"Well we'll get a crash course then" he said positively. "What if I need to fight some one?" I asked. "I've never been in a fight I highly doubt I can

take care of myself" I said. "well 1st I think you need to breathe and clam down, and 2nd I'll show you" he said while taking a step back from me.

"Show me what?" I questioned. "How to fight! Come on" Jimmy egged. "Jimmy I'll look ridiculous" I argued. "Everyone's below deck don't worry it's

you and me" he said. "I'll go easy on you" he said smiling.

"Well 1st you're going to want to make sure that you hold your fist together tight. If you don't hold your fist right your 1st punch could be your

last! You could break your hand, and then possibly lose" Jimmy instructed. The instructions went on for a couple hours. In the last hour we

practiced more of trying to predict movement to block getting hit. We sparred once, Jimmy kicked my ass! "Ya know Jimmy! You're like my 1st real

friend I've ever had. I hope after all this we stay good friends" I said as we walked down to the room. "Of Course we will we're shipmates" he said

smiling as we bunked down for the night. "Goodnight Ray"

"Good night Jimmy"

~*Captains POV*~

I watched the 2 cabin boys goof off. I also observe Jimmy took off his hat and coat. Ray; However, kept his shirt loosely tucked in, tightened his

belt so his shirt wouldn't come out, and pulled his hat down as far as it could possibly probably go. I was surprised he even saw what Jimmy was

trying to teach. It was when they sparred off the last time, when it happened. Ray had taken almost like a side swiped uppercut across his chin

slightly knocking his hat off. Immediately he punched Jimmy back almost making him roll. While Jimmy was working on standing back up I saw Ray

tuck long hair back up into his hat. Hayes had been deceived, Jimmy had been deceived, and I the captain had been too.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Liking it so far? Sorry I haven't rushed anything yet between Englehorn. You'll get closer to him soon enough! I'm still working on my spacing and editing... Sorry! I'll get it right eventually!

* * *

A few more days went by after the Carl thing nothing too terribly extreme. Everyone pretty much knew now that he was a lying crook. Anne, and

Jack were getting awfully close and that made me wish that I could be who I was. Maybe Ann would feel better too. She wouldn't be the only girl

on board anymore, but who knows maybe she was enjoying the attention. She was pretty and I did wish I could get closer to her and be her

friend without people assuming anything. These past few days though had been so much fun. We had come into a storm for only a little while

though. I had never felt so much adrenaline pump through my body before. After that small storm it had been fairly decent.

My favorite time of the day was the evening. Some evenings we would go to the galley drink coffee and stay up late listening to the crew swap

stories of their lives on the sea. On clear nights we would be up on deck, drinking having a gramophone going and watching Anne entertain us.

She was an actress and could do all sorts of things. She could do acrobatics, dance, and impersonations. I would do acrobatics with her I knew

how to do cart wheels, round offs, front and back handsprings; while Jimmy, would usually be the one up dancing with her. I was never a good

dancer so I stuck to my acrobatic stunts. Jack would never participate in the games, which was sad for Ann. I knew she wanted him to. "Come

here" Jimmy said as he pulled me to the side. "What" I asked. "look what I found" He said while nudging a box at his feet that was labeled

"Lemonade". "What's in it?" I asked. "Liquor. Hayes said we could try it but if we did no excuses in the morning for work. Want to?" he asked.

"sure why not?" I shrugged.

"Jimmy you party pooper" I said as I drug his passed out body down the hall. While turning into the room I bumped his head on the door frame,

not once but twice sadly. "Sorry Jimmy" I said as I left him on the floor. "I aint strong enough to put you in bed" I said as I left the room. I was on

my 5th bottle laying on deck watching the stars. I don't think I had really ever seen the stars before. They were hard to see in New York. I kept

hearing a scratching noise then I realized that Ann had left the gramophone out on deck under the makeshift tarp tent so it wouldn't get too wet

from the waves . I smiled as I dizzily got up and turned it on. I was sprinkling lightly as I began to twirl and dance around. "Shouldn't you be off to

bed?" I heard someone ask. I spun around quickly and landed flat on my back. "No sir. Hayes said thats we coulds drinks if we gets ups in the

morning" I said before I sat up. I smiled at the captain but saw no smile on his face. A breeze blew and my hair flew in my face. I gasped and

almost sobered up immediately for a minute anyways.

"Want some?" I asked as I smiled. "I knew there was something wrong with you" he said as he marched over to me. "There's nothing wrong with

me" I said as he hauled me to my feet. "You have lovely eyes captain, especially in the moon. They're luminous" I said inches from his face. I

reached up to touch his face, but he caught my wrists. "are you gonna have a drink now?" I asked as I smiled. "No you need to be sobered up so

we can figure out what to do with you" he said angrily as he took out a cigarette, lit it, and began smoking fervently. "You know you sound more

German when you're angry" I said. I heard him give an exasperated sigh. "That's a good thing, pretty much all you hear in New York is English, and

French, not a lot of German, it's nice for a change" I said as I leaned against the railing and tossed my head back. "You know I've never drank

before in my life" I said laughing as I continued leaning back. "I can tell, now get away from that railing before you fall in" he snapped. "You would

come save me wouldn't you?" I asked as I strolled over to him. He exhaled and looked at me. "No. especially not right now your being a damned

nuisance" he said. "So you wouldn't save the damsel in distress?" I asked as I smiled. "maybe" he smirked. "Or maybe I'd let you drown for

punishment for lying to me and my men" he said seriously. "well would you have given me passage? Even if I offered to work for my stay?" I

asked. He didn't answer, just took another drag off his cigarette. "See you wouldn't have because I'm a woman" I said as I leaned on the rail and

mimicked his slouched position. I saw him smirk as he flicked his cigarette out into the ocean.

"What all have you told us that's a lie? Besides your gender, and name" he questioned. "Everything" I answered truthfully. "are you a compulsive

liar" he asked. "Only to people I don't know" I said. "too bad it doesn't work the same way because I could start lying to you from now on and it

wouldn't matter because I don't know who you are" he said. "ok I am Rebecca, I go by Becky though. I'm 21yrs. Old and tired of being treated like

a child. My parents want me to marry into another rich family so that I can be well off, but I mean come on! How boring is that? " I asked. "I mean

I've have so much fun! And I've learned so much from everyone! It's been amazing, and the greatest adventure of my life so far" I said. No

response came from the captain. "chh you're almost as boring as jimmy is to drink with and he passed out after his 3rd bottle" I said as I started

spinning and dancing with the music. "And how many have you had" he questioned. "I knew you would talk to me eventually" I said smiling. "I've

had um…." I started as I counted on my fingers. "5" I said smiling.

My foot slipped again and I saw the deck getting closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. I felt strong arms

pull me tighter and I knew I was in the arms of the captain. "see you rescued the damsel in distress" I said smiling up at him. Then he dropped me.

"Owww" I mumbled as I sat up. "Ok so do you really hate me or just a little hate me" I asked as I got up and followed him. He turned to go up the

stairs but I knocked my self out on the metal stair case. "What happened?" I mumbled as I felt myself being picked up. I felt myself being carried,

to my room I assumed. I knew my secret was out and I knew I was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble in the morning. I felt my jacket being

taken off, and my boots. "You're a wreck" I heard the captain say as he laid me down. I felt him cover me up with a blanket then I heard him leave.

~*Captains POV*~

I had only known she was a girl for about an hour, yet I couldn't quit thinking about her. She was a mess. But she was funny though. She was like

any girl I had met. She had endured almost a month of being on a ship full of men and she worked just as hard as any of my crew. Oh the crew. I

had to tell Hayes, and Jimmy at least. Everyone would know sooner or later, but those 2 had been her best friends, and Hayes had always stuck

up for her. I tried looking at maps or anything to get my mind off her but it kept going back to her. No wonder she had never really looked anyone

in the eyes. She had gorgeous ocean colored eyes that so much emotion flooded into she wouldn't have been able to keep her secret had she

looked at Hayes or myself directly in the eyes. I sat in the chair by the Morse code machine and put my feet up, and leaned back. I better get used

to this chair. It would be where I figured I'd be sleeping the rest of the voyage. I'd tell Hayes and Jimmy 1st thing in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry I haven't rushed Englehorn/OC i just don't see him being the type to rush into a relationship out in the open anyways! Hope you're liking it! Englehorn's the shit!!!! Woot Woot!!

* * *

~*Becky's POV*~

The sun shone brightly in my eyes. I stretched and laid in bed for a little longer. The bed that I was in was different. The sheets seemed softer,

and not scratchy like the ones in my bed. "oh my god" I said as I sat up. I looked around. It was a big room, at least 2 times larger than mine and

Jimmy's. There was a closet, two sets of dressers, and a mirror on the wall. "Who's room is this" I asked myself as I stood up. I walked over to one

of the dressers where there was a picture frame and picked it up. In the picture was a beautiful woman. She was standing next to a Navy captain.

They were both smiling and looking down at the little boy in the front of them that looked to be about ten years old. He was smirking not smiling

like his mother and father but I knew exactly who it was. It was Englehorn. I had never seen him smile, but I had seen him smirk a couple times,

and that had almost been enough to make my heart melt. My heart melt? Good god what was I thinking. The captain hated me before, I was sure

he wanted to kill me now especially after last night. I set the picture frame down and grabbed my hat that had been put on the dresser. I was so

mad at myself. I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I must have looked like last night. Well at least just the captain knew and not anyone else. I

quickly pulled my boots on, and grabbed my jacket as I ran out of the room.

I scanned the deck for Hayes. I eventually found him by another crew member fixing the nets. I walked up to him and cleared my throat. "Sorry I

uh… slept in. What would you like me to do?" I asked him. He sighed stood up and walked to the railing. I followed and waited for my chores. "You

need to go back to the room that you were in and stay there" he said quietly. "What? Why? Cuz I was late this morning" I asked. "No because

deck work is for the crew not a lady. I suggest you make yourself scarce the rest of the trip" he said as he looked down. "I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"I'd still would like to help though" I said. "You can help by going to the captains room" he said as he walked back over to the barrel he had been

sitting on before, and continued helping fix the nets. I sighed as I looked around. Fine I was going to find Jimmy! Maybe he hadn't heard and

would still be my friend.

"Hey Jimmy" I said as I walked up to him. No response meant he knew. "So you're giving me the silent treatment?" I asked. Still no answer. "Why

won't you talk to me? I'm still the same person" I questioned. "You lied to everyone" Jimmy said but continued working. "Yeah but if I hadn't lied

the captain would have never let me on board. I'm sorry" I apologized. "I can't believe you lied to me" Jimmy said quietly. "I still would have

pretended to be a guy for a little bit, and even if you would have found out earlier would you have treated me any different than you are now?" I

questioned. He remained quiet. "Thanks. I thought you were my friend" I said as I walked off. I was angry now, but the question was… Who do I

take my anger out on? My eyes rested on the captain on the upper deck. It was kind of his fault. I mean only he knew, he didn't have to go and

tell everyone.

"You" I said angrily as I marched in and spun him around to face me. He seemed shocked to see me. "Why did you have to go and do that?" I said

angrily. "Do what?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "Have to go and tell them? Nobody had to know but us" I said. "and have you deceive my crew,

and my friends I think not" he said. I let out a frustrated yell. "Now Jimmy won't talk to me and Hayes won't let me work, and he told me to go to

your room like a child" I said angrily. "Well you're acting like one" he said unmoved by my anger. "Don't stand there looking at me like that1 If you

weren't the captain I'd…" I started. "You'd what?" he said daring me to do something. "I'd smack you! It's not fair" I said as my eyes filled up with

tears. "I hate you" I said as some tears started to fall. The captain looked hurt at what I said, but he just ruined my life. "You didn't have to say

anything. When ever you ported back at a city I was going to get off and you'd never see me again. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut" I said

as I turned around. "Miss Rebecca" I heard him call after me as I ran out of the room. I went to mine and Jimmy's old room but found all my stuff

was gone.

I sighed angrily as I turned around. I ran into someone. It was Anne. "Hello Rebecca. I'm Ann" she introduced. "I know. I go by Becky by the way" I

said. "It's nice to know there's another woman on board. How'd you do it? I mean keep working so long? I don't think I could have made it" she

said. "Well I was very determined to get away from home" I said. "Was?" she questioned. "I don't know now. No one will talk to me anymore.

Jimmy was my best friend I've ever had, and now he hates me" I said as I almost cried again. "Did you fancy him?" she asked as we began walking

and talking together. " Jimmy? Oh no! Him and I are much too alike. I would think Jimmy as more like my brother" I explained. "Oh well, do you

fancy any one on the ship?" she asked. "I don't know" I said trying to avoid the subject. "well can I tell you something?" she asked as she looked

around. "I kind of fancy Mr. Driscoll" she said in a hushed tone. "Jack?" I asked. "Shhh!!" she hushed me. "Sorry" I said as I looked around. "I

guess he is a nice guy" I said. "oh come on Becky there must be someone you fancy" she said as she looked around. She rattled off some of the

crew occasionally joking around, naming off Carl, Bruce, and some of the Denham crew which no one would ever like. "Hayes… Captain Englehorn"

she named off. I nearly spit out my coffee. "Englehorn?" she said excitedly. " I think I only like him cuz we're opposites" I admitted. "well you know

what they say 'opposites attract'" she said. "Oh maybe it's a love hate relationship! I've noticed whenever you two are around your always

getting on each others nerves but both you end up smiling in the end! It's kind of a relief to know you're a girl and not actually a boy!" she said as

she continued on about how Englehorn acted funny this morning like his head was in the clouds. Even though he was probably just thinking of

ways to kill me.

~*Englehorns POV*~

"I hate you" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. I wanted to grab her right there and kiss her sorrows away. I wanted to tell her I couldn't

quit thinking about her all night. Wondering if she was going to be ok from hitting her head, and from drinking. I couldn't even believe what I was

feeling towards her. I had been with women before but none made me feel like she made me feel, and we hadn't even done anything at all. I

couldn't help but remember last night when I picked her up how perfectly she fit in my arms. It was ridiculous the way I felt towards her. I wanted

to love her, and I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to be the captain of her ocean colored eyes, and sail on her emotions in her eyes, and make

them only read happiness when anyone would look into them, and know it was because of me that she was that happy. But I had just ruined that

chance ever.

The rest of the day I watched her walk around deck with Miss Darrow. I saw her throw her head back a few times as she laughed. What I would

give if I could be the one making her laugh like that. She was still wearing the trousers and young man shirt, but her cap was off letting her mid

length locks down. Her hair was straight, and a dirty blonde color, that matched perfectly against her eyes, and her light skin. I had stepped out

quietly and listened to part of their conversation once. I heard Becky say how Jimmy was like a brother to her. The relief that came after hearing

that felt so good. I was sure that she had been attracted to Jimmy but hearing that she didn't care for him that way made me happy. "Message for

you captain" David said interrupting my eaves dropping. My happiness melted away. I could lose everything if I didn't redirect to Rangoon, because

Carl Denham had a warrant out for his arrest. "Turn around Hayes" I snapped. "Yes sir" he answered.

~* Becky's POV*~

"Are you coming down to dinner" Ann asked. "In a minute. I need the air" I said smiling. "Ok. It's so nice to have another girl around now. I'm so

glad we've become friends" She said smiling at me. "Me too Ann, me too" I said smiling back. I was by the staircase leading to the upper deck

when I saw Carl with a horrified expression on his face. "What's going on? Hayes why are we changing course?" he asked worriedly. "Englehorn

you can just…"

"Outside" I heard Englehorn say in a VERY angry tone, and I prayed that I would never hear that tone of he ever spoke to me. I would be terrified

if he did. I stayed under the stairs I wanted to hear what was going on. The captain spoke 1st. "There's a warrant out for your arrest… did you

know that?" he snapped. Carl's silence answered the question. "I've been ordered to divert to Rangoon" he said. "Another week… I haven't got a

film yet… Please I have risked everything I've had on this" Carl begged. "No Denham. You have risked everything I have on this" the captain said

more calmly than what he had sounded like before. "What do you want. Tell me what you want I'll give you anything" Carl tried bribing. "I want

you off my ship" Englehorn said as he walked away.

I walked up to the upper deck and knocked softly on the door. Hayes looked up at me and gave me half a smile. Englehorn looked at me with no

emotion. "I'll hold him and you punch" I said jokingly as I hit my fist to my palm. Englehorn shook his head at me. "You're a great captain you know

that?" I questioned. "I'm sure a lot more people would have preferred you throw him over board but being the kind man you are you'd rather see

him suffer in jail right?" I asked causing Hayes to give a light chuckle. "she's right captain, you could save the police a whole lot of trouble" he said

smiling. The 3 of us smiled.

"I'm sorry I lied to the both of you" I said. "You did what you had to. We don't blame you" Hayes said. "Even though that was incredibly stup…" the

captain started but I cut him off. "What's wrong with the compass" I asked. Hayes and the captain looked down at the spinning compass. "Check

our position. Use the stars" Englehorn told Hayes as he took over at the helm. Hayes stepped out onto deck, and Englehorn and I waited for his

answer. Hayes stepped back in with a serious, and worried expression. "There are no stars captain" he said. The three of us looked at each other.

"How can there be no stars?" I asked. Englehorn and Hayes stared at each other, trying to think of what could possibly be going on. Hayes walked

over and pulled the fog horn to see if we got an answer from a coast or another ship. No reply from any direction.

A wind picked up as we slowly sailed into a thick fog. The crew was starting to emerge from below deck to see what was going on. Everyone was

quiet, we were all waiting for an answer as to where we were. "Station a fort lookout, and get me a depth reading" Englehorn directed Joseph.

"aye captain" he answered and headed below to get the depth reading. "30 fathoms no bottom" Joseph yelled up. "reduce speed steerage way

only" he commanded. Hayes stepped up and pulled back, cutting our speed down. "You should stop the ship" Hayes said concerned. I saw the

captain look at me, and I nervously bit my bottom lip. Were we going to get out of this fog, or were we going to run ashore some place and wreck?

"15 degrees port" Englehorn said as he began to steer us left. "we're getting out of here Mr. Hayes, we'll find clear conditions" he said. "we have

sea bed" I heard Joseph call out. "But we were just at 30 fathoms" I said out loud. Englehorn looked at Hayes and he walked out onto the deck.

"25 fathoms" Joseph called up to Hayes. "We're shallowing" Hayes said as he walked back in. "20 degrees starboard" Englehorn said. I scooted

further in the room. It was getting colder outside and I had a feeling we were just about to go on the ride of our lives. "Captain. You don't know

where the hell you're going!" Hayes shouted at the captain. "Get me another reading" he shouted back at Hayes. "are we going to be ok?" I

asked. He looked at me but looked away. "Another reading" Hayes called out. "22 fathoms" Joseph yelled back. "Doss the light" Englehorn said.

"Aye captain" David said as he cut off the lights. I stepped behind Englehorn and grabbed the back of his shirt. I was nervous, and I didn't want to

be left by myself.

"WALL!!! THERE'S A WALL AHEAD" I heard Jimmy yell. I then felt horrified for Jimmy. It should have been my turn up in the crows nest tonight, but

he was up there for me. We peered into the fog, but still we couldn't see anything. "Stop Engines" Englehorn yelled as he vigorously turned the

helm to the right as fast as he could so we wouldn't collide with the wall. We all went into shock as we watched ourselves being pulled towards

the wall anyways. Englehorn wrapped his arms around me as the bow of the ship came in contact with the wall. I let out a startled yell as we were

jerked backwards. It was hard to get my balance back but did so. "Get me some power" Englehorn yelled. Hayes was right there by his side and

cut power back up. "Rocks!!!…Rocks!!!" we heard someone shout up. "Rocks to starboard captain, Rocks to port, Rocks everywhere" Jimmy

shouted down to us. The fog wasn't as thick now and we could see around us slightly. Jimmy was right. We were surrounded by rocks and it would

take a miracle and a prayer to get us out of here.

"Take the wheel Hayes" Englehorn shouted as he ran out on deck. "no" I shouted at him. "It's ok we'll protect you" Hayes said trying to calm me

down. We were slammed into a rock on the starboard side. The force knocked me on my ass, and it almost took Hayes, and Englehorn down too.

The captain came back in after quickly surveying around us. "Full ahead" he said as he shoved Hayes out of the way. Hayes helped me to my feet

and I leaned up against the door frame to brace myself incase of another impact like that one. Hayes rushed out to help guide Englehorn through

this rocky hell for ship. "Rocks to port captain" he shouted. "Starboard" a couple men yelled out to help point out the dangers. The fierce waves

were too strong for the little tramp steamer, and we were slammed up against a massive rock on the port side. This one hooking us on there.

The captain reached over and stopped the engines. His face looked pale, this was probably one of his worst nightmares coming true. "Are you ok?"

he asked. I nodded yes, but started crying as I walked forward to him. I was scared out of my mind. "It'll be ok. We'll make it out of this I promise"

He said as he hugged me. He hugged me tightly, like he never wanted to let me go. "Please go to my cabin. I'll come get you when it's safe I

promise" he said. I nodded as he wiped my tears away with his thumb. I was walking down the stairs and I saw Ann. She ran to me and hugged

me. "Are you ok" I asked. She nodded. "Lucky Jack was here or I might have been thrown over, and stuck in Davy Jones locker" she said. "Carl

means to go ashore and film the island. Would you like to go with?" She asked. "I don't know Englehorn asked me to go to his cabin, and wait til

we sail again before I come back up so I don't get in the way" I said. "Please. It looks terrifying there I would hate to go by myself" she said while

giving me a sad look. "ok" I agreed. "Lets go grab our coats we might need them" she said. I agreed and went and grabbed a jacket, and me

them back on deck. Carl had convinced 4 crew members to row us ashore. So it was Carl, Mike, Herb, Preston, Bruce, Jack, Ann, myself, and the 4

men Kyle, Collin, Andrew, and William. I looked back at the ship and saw Jimmy, Hayes, and Englehorn looking at us as we rowed away.

~*Captains POV*~

I was down in the boiler room checking out the ships damages with Hayes when I heard Jimmy shout for me. "Captain! You better come look at

this quick" he shouted over the noise. I climbed up with Hayes right behind me. "Right there" Jimmy pointed out. From what I could see was

Denham, his crew, Miss Darrow, Jack, Bruce, and 4 of my men. I was angry that 4 of my men had even thought about going ashore with out my

permission, so I wished them the worse. I didn't care what happened to Denham, it was his fault we were in this mess anyways. "Want me to

bring them back?" Hayes asked me. "I don't give a damn about Carl Denham. I want this ship fixed and ready to float on the next high tide" I

commanded. "Come on move it" I shouted. "We are leaving Mr. Hayes" I said. "But we can't just leave them" I heard Jimmy say as he ran up

behind me. "Yes we can" I said as I turned around. "But Miss Darrow and Becky are with them" he said. A horrible sickening feeling shot tremors

through my body. "Let me see those binoculars " I said to Jimmy. He handed me the set he had been holding. She was sitting on the long boat

next to Ann, and I knew we would have to go and get them. I would leave Carl and his crew there if I had a choice, but I was going to bring Miss

Darrow, and Becky back before we sailed.

I was angry I needed to calm down before helping the crew or my anger would take over and nothing would get done. I went to my cabin and

slammed the door. "Why didn't she listen" I shouted as I slammed my fists down on the dressers. "She'll be ok captain she's strong and you know

it" Hayes said as he walked into my cabin. "I should have kept a better eye on her! I will never forgive myself if she gets hurt" I said angrily as I

took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair. "Let's worry bout making the Venture sail again, and then we'll bring 'em back" Hayes said. He

was right. I needed to make sure the ship would sail again if we were ever going to get out of here. The next time I got her back though, I wasn't

letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** And just so everyone's clear I don't own any of this...... DUH!!!! I just realized I hadn't put up a disclaimer or anything but i don't own anything beside Becky, and the lil pieces thrown in here and there! ok! On with the story!!!!

* * *

~*Becky's POV*~

I looked back at the ship one more time and I just knew that I was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble when I got back. As we pulled up to a

cave Ann and I gasped. There were skulls, and bones everywhere. This was just the beginning and I was now dreading seeing the rest of the

island. An eerie breeze blew through the cave we were walking in. We all continued walking until we got to a canyon. "Well I guess we have to go

back" I said not even bothering to lie about being disappointed. "Look there's a bridge" Carl said. I looked at what he was pointing at. "You mean

that rickety piece of shit?" I said as I laughed. "You're joking right" I said. "Bruce get up there. I want to get a shot of you and Ann walking across

the bridge" Carl instructed. "If this breaks I'm suing you" Bruce said. "Get in line" Carl retorted. Bruce walked on to the rattling piece of shit bridge.

Closed my eyes and waited for the worst. "Ann you next" Carl said. "Be careful" I whispered to her. He gave Jack a longing look before taking off

across the bridge. "Ya know I'm not an expert or anything but I think she really likes you" I said to Jack as we all took turns walking across the

bridge. "That's ok I feel the same way about her" he admitted smiling.

We continued following a trail that took us further onto the island. We ended up in a falling apart town, made of crumbling stone. Spears hung

skeletons, and shrunken heads. "It's deserted" Preston said. "Of course it's deserted Preston use your eyes. This place is a ruin" Carl said as he

continued to roll his camera. I stopped and looked at some fish heads that were on a spear that looked semi fresh. "Ummm… guys! I don't think

it's deserted" I called out. No one acknowledged my comment though. We continued to walk through the abandoned city and explore. We seemed

like we had reached the middle of the town when it sounded like children crying. "Stop! Be quiet! Did you guys hear that?" I asked as my heart

started to race. Every one stopped and the crying sounded again this time a little louder, and I knew everyone else had heard it too.

Ann scooted closer to Jack and gasped. We all looked her direction and saw a native girl that looked to be half starved. Her arm was outstretched

and pointing at us. "Mr. Denham I think we should go back" Ann said nervously and obliviously scared. "Me too" I agree. Carl held up a hand to

silence us. "I will handle this" he said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a Nestle chocolate bar. "Look chocolate! You like chocolate? It's

good to eat" he said as he walked towards her holding it out and shaking it like you would to give your dog a treat. It began drizzling as soon as

Carl got up to her. "You want it?" Carl questioned. "Here put it in your hand and take it" he said as he grabbed her hand to put the chocolate in

her palm. She jumped grabbed Carl's wrist and let out a growling kind of yell. Ann and I jumped, startled at the quick motion of the girl. I started

backing up towards the way we came. I had a bad feeling about this. "Oh for god sakes Denham leave the native alone" Bruce said nonchalantly.

"She doesn't want the chocolate" Jack said not caring what was happening to Carl. I saw the girl bring Carl's wrist up to her mouth and she

chomped down. Carl let out a yelp of pain, and stormed after the girl angrily. He jumped back as he noticed there were more natives around than

we were aware of. "It's alright! It's just a bunch of women, and old folks" Carl informed us as the rain started to come down harder, and faster.

"They're harmless" he exclaimed.

Something whizzed past my head. So close past my head I could almost feel it hit my cheek. I looked around peering through the rain trying to

figure out what that was. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ann let out a terrified blood curdling scream. I spun around, and couldn't

believe my eyes. A spear was sticking through Mike's chest. A loud thunderous roar echoed across the island. "What in the world was that?" I

asked scared. The natives looked almost as nervous as we were about the roar. I watched as Ann spun around to move, but she was surrounded

by the men of the village. Just then we were all rushed from out of nowhere. "Let go" I shouted as I screamed kicked and fought against of couple

of the men. Jack, Carl, the crew, and myself were able to knock a couple men out, but we were soon very out numbered. Jack and Ann tore away

from the men that held them, and ran to hold each other in their arms one last time. Bruce had put his arms up in the air to show the men he

wasn't about to fight them. Preston dropped the tripod he held as a knife was pressed against his throat. Four men grabbed William (one of the

crew members) and knocked him to his knees and laid his upper body across a stone slab. "No" I shouted as I tried to look away. A big native man

raised up some sort of weapon made out of stones. The other native men were chanting, and let out a victory cry as the man brought the weapon

down onto William's skull. It made a sickening breaking noise. I watched William's lifeless body being shoved off the stone and I wanted to throw

up when I saw his smashed in skull. I continued to struggle as they brought Carl Denham up to the rock next. As much as everyone hated Denham

I didn't want to see him die… not like this anyways.

I looked over and saw Jack struggling still trying to get to Ann. Ann on the other hand was being approached by a woman who look to be the

shaman. Jack threw a punch at one of the natives, this only resulted in him being clunked in the head by a club, and rendered unconscious. This

time before raising up the weapon the native hung it above Carl's cheek. The rain help the dripping blood slide off the stone and onto Carl's cheek.

The native gave a sickening smile as he raised up the weapon again. I closed my eyes and waited for the sickening crunching noise, but it never

came. I heard a sound I never knew I could be so happy to hear. Gunfire. Three rounds to be exact, right in the chest of the executing native. I

was dropped to the ground , and I looked over to see my beloved captain. Relief flooded me, I never thought I would see him again. The natives

began scattering as the Venture crew combed through the village. Sailors shouted at the natives scaring them away without force. I looked up and

saw Ann on the ground looking scared half to death. A Asian sailor had ran up and found that Jack was still alive just knocked out. Carl laid on the

ground and watched as Englehorn walked up to him. "Seen enough" He asked. Before Carl could answer he started walking away. I quickly stood

up and rushed away with some of the crew. It was wonderful to see the captain again but I knew I was in trouble and never going to hear the

end of this.

I climbed aboard a life boat with the sailors. Hayes was about climb in and be the last one on this boat, but then stopped. "Here you go captain"

He said as he pushed off the boat as Englehorn climbed in. I quickly turned around and kept my focus on the Venture ahead of us. I could feel him

glaring at the back of my head, I was lucky he didn't have laser vision or my head would have been a pile of ash. "Here" Jimmy said as he held out

a hand to help me up. He didn't let go once I was on deck, but he pulled me into a great big bear hug. "I've never had a little sister before until

now, and I don't plan on losing her" Jimmy said to me and smiled. I gave him another hug before helping Ann up on deck. "I'll walk you to your

room" I said to Ann. She was closest than anyone else was to the stone. I knew the noise sounded awful being far away, but poor Ann would

probably never be able to get that sound or sight out of her head ever. "Are you ok?" I asked. She turned and glared at me. "Ok stupid question

sorry" I said. "I want to be alone" she said quietly. I closed the door behind me and walked back up to the deck to see if I could help with

anything. "Where the hell have you been" a voice said as he roughly grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I saw the captain and knew I

wasn't avoiding getting talked to now. "I walked Ann to her cabin" I said. "You're not leaving my sight for the rest of the voyage. Look how much

trouble you got yourself into already" he said as he drug me up to the helms room. "Sit down" he said as he sat me in the chair by the map desk.

"Don't move from this spot" he said angrily. I just stared up at him. We had been lucky that he came and saved us. His face softened and he

sighed. "I was scared I lost you" he said quietly before leaving the room. I sat there quiet. "Anything not bolted to the floor throw it over board" I

heard him shout commands. 'He was worried about me' I thought as I sighed. I remember back on the island all I could think about was getting

away and seeing him again. I knew I had felt something towards the captain, but I didn't know exactly what until now.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** And I fixed chapter 6! Yeah I looked it over and was like OH NO!!! Thank you all for the reviews! As for the structure, and grammar and spelling mistakes... I'll work on it! And i don't really know what a beta reader is... so yeah... this is the only story I've actually finished all the way and wasn't too lazy to put up, so I'm working on everything! Hopefully I'll get better at it! And now that I think about it I did rush the pen thing with Jimmy.... But I was watching the movie and writing and couldn't get it out of my head so I think that's why I put it in so fast.! Anyways thanks for the reviews and help out! I appreciate it!!!

* * *

"Where's Ann" I heard someone shouting. I ran out onto the upper deck and saw Jack. "Jack!" I called down. He looked up at me. "I walked her to

her cabin… wait what's the matter" I shouted, but he had already turned around and headed below. I looked back over at the captain before

deciding whether or not to go see if everything was alright. I gave a half smile in the captains direction as I bolted down the opposite staircase. I

got to the main deck and saw what Jack had saw. A necklace from the island. I was running down the staircase when the ship hitched a ride on

the high tide and was set free from the rocks. I slipped down the rest of the stairs. My head was a little dizzy and when I looked down it got hell of

a lot worse. A man was laying in the floor in a puddle of blood. "They got Ann" I heard Jack shout. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the body until

someone slipped and almost landed in my lap. "Are you ok" Jack asked quickly. I nodded. "They've took Ann come on" He shouted as he drug me

back up stairs and to the upper deck where the men were shouting joyfully at getting off the rock. "Stop! We've got to turn back" Jack yelled.

"Stop!" he shouted. "They've taken Ann! we have to go back!" he shouted. The captain came out and looked at us. Once again I got a dirty look

for not being where I was supposed to be. I know now was not a good time to be thinking this but the captains eyes looked even bluer if possible

against the dark stormy sky, and he looked dammed good with out his hat on too. He sighed as we all looked back at the island, where something

was taking place. Fire was lit up on the great wall that was built and we could here the pounding of drums over the waves.

"Arm up" the captain shouted and I smiled as I ran up and threw my arms around his neck. Six men were assigned to stay on the ship. He grabbed

his hat off the map table and I followed him at his heels. He walked into a cabin I believe it was Haye's room and lifted up the bed. I was shocked

to see there was Tommy guns under the bed. He started handing them to Lumpy who passed them down the chain. The men turned around to

leave the room as did I. The captain grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I'm not going to tell you to stay here because I know you won't

listen. But I want you to stay right behind me, and listen to me do you understand this will be the last straw if you don't obey me" He said

seriously as he looked into my eyes. "Ok" I said as I nodded.

I was right behind the captain, holding on to his jacket so I wouldn't lose him. We had made it to the island so quickly it was hard to believe we

were there already looking for her. "Spread out find her" I heard Jack shout. Lumpy fired into the air to scare the natives, it had worked before we

were hoping it would still frighten them. "Everybody stay together" the captain shouted as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist and

pulled me up next to him. "Check up there Jimmy" I heard Hayes command. I started to walk away but the captain had a good hold on my wrist. "I

want to help look" I whined. We all heard Ann scream, just like before. A thunderous roar just like earlier sounded except this time it was close.

"What in gods name was that?" Englehorn say. "Becky" he shouted as I tore my wrist from his grip. "Behind the wall" Jack shouted. Jack ran up

the stairs, and up to the doors with me right behind him. We climbed through an opening, and ran out only to stop about 24 feet from the wall.

There was a canyon in front of us preventing us from running into the jungle. I looked over and pointed at a bridge. "They must have had her over

there" I said pointing at the other end of the bridge. "So where'd she go?" Jack asked. I shrugged, I had know idea. Then I started thinking it'd be

safer over there, because now I had to go back and see Englehorn who would be very upset that I didn't stay where I was supposed to once

again.

"She's gone" Jack told everyone when we got back. "You're in trouble" Jimmy said as he walked up to me. I looked over at Englehorn who was

talking to Hayes. "Great" I said sarcastically. "What did you see" Jimmy asked. "Nothing she was gone. Someone must have took her" I said. Jimmy

nudged me and we saw Carl slowly emerging from a crevice in the wall. "He looks like he saw what took her" Jimmy pointed out. "I don't know Jack

and I run faster than Carl" I said. "Yeah but he didn't have as far to run" Jimmy said stating a fact. I sighed as Englehorn walked up to me and

grabbed my hand tightly. "Next time you do that I will shoot out your knees!" He said angrily. "How am I suppose to protect you if you don't do as

I tell you" he questioned. "Who said I need your help? I can protect myself just fine" I snapped. "Yes you demonstrated that earlier on your first

gallivant to the island" he retorted. "That doesn't count we were unprepared" I defended. "And you're prepared now?" he questioned. "you just

ran off with out a gun no thinking what could possibly be beyond those walls did you think of that?" he asked. I looked down at the ground, and I

heard him sigh. "I'm not angry with you I just ca… I just don't want to see you get hurt" he said quietly. He lifted up my chin and I looked into his

mesmerizing blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you're enjoying it!!! So in this chapter I mention Englehorns name! I just used his real name, because i can not find his name ANYWHERE!!!! so it's Thomas! Hope you enjoy it! And if you see anything you think i need to improve on let me know, and I'll try and fix it!! My double spacing didn't show up on this one hope it's no bother! Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

"You take Hayes, and 15 others" Englehorn told Jack. "we'll put a guard on the gate until you return. The rest of you stay with the ship" he directed. I was sitting at the captains feet. I figured if I was seated I wouldn't feel the need to go get into trouble. I saw Jimmy trying to convince Hayes to let him go but he was still told no. I reached into the pocket of the coat I had been wearing and pulled out a knit cap. I ran up to Jimmy and gave him a hug. "Wear this! Hayes will be looking for your hat not this one" I said smiling. He smiled and took off his hat, and put the knit one on. Keep your head down, don't make eye contact" I told him. "you would know you've already been through something like this" he said smiling. He put his hat on my head. "I'll be back for my hat" He said as him and a couple more men brought up the rear of the group. "You got guns, you got food, you got ammo. You got 24 hours. This time tomorrow we haul anchor" Englehorn said. "Good Luck Ben" I heard the captain say. "I will Thomas" Hayes said. That was the 1st time I had heard the captains name and it seemed suiting. "Take care of him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble, he's very impatient" Hayes said smiling. "I will. Good luck" I said. He stuck his hand out to shake but I gave him a hug. "Be careful, bring Ann back" I said. "I will" he said as he gave me a smile. Jimmy looked up and winked at me as he walked away with his head down.

"You do know that was disobeying orders" I heard THOMAS say as he walked up behind me. I was standing by the wall where Jack and I had ran out at. I was watching as the men disappeared into the enormous jungle, and wondered if they would make it back. "What? I haven't left" I said smiling. "Letting Jimmy go" he said. "Hayes is there I know Jimmy will be ok. He's stronger than you think he is" I said. "Kind of like you" he said as he looked out across the jungle. "Yeah. He's definatly the brother I never had. It's nice to have a brother" I said. "I'm taking you and some men back to the ship" he said after a few minutes of silence. "What!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me. "no you can't! I want to be here when they get back that's not fair" I said. "Please I just want you to be safe" he said. "Oh puh lease! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard" I said. "Well what do you want me to say?" he questioned. "I don't know something better than that" I said. He grabbed my arm lightly this time and led me behind the stone wall. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met" he said. "Is that supposed to make me want to go back on the ship with you, because it's not working" I said truthfully. "I can't figure out what it is about you that is so captivating" he said softly as he looked me in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I tried to think of something clever to say. "hmmm… maybe it's my great looks, or charming personality, or my rebelliousness… that could possibly anger you more because you're always in control, so a love hate relationship" I said while trying to think of something to distract the feeling bubbling over inside of me. "I'm trying to be serious, and you're acting like it's a game" he said frustrated. "Just come out and say it don't beat around the bush" I said. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I can't help but feel an attraction towards you" he said kind of mumbled. "Is it just physical" I questioned. I was hoping he would say no because I felt it too, I just wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Don't play mind games! You know it's not just physical! I know you feel it to" He said. "Oh yeah, you're some sort of psychic now?" I asked sarcastically. "No, but I can read it in your ocean colored eyes" he said. "Thomas I…" I started. I was cut off when his lips crashed down on mine. I was shocked at 1st. The way our 1st kiss played in my head was that I was going to have to make the 1st move not the other way around… but who cares his kiss was erotic. Thank god he had an arm wrapped around my waist because I melted with his kiss. My knees went weak and buckled underneath me. It was a soft kiss at 1st but the flame of passion flared up. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I gasped as our tongues fought for dominance. His kiss traveled from my mouth down to the nape of my neck where I softly moaned with pleasure. I felt him smirk against my skin as he trailed kisses back up to my lips where my breath caught in my throat again. "Will you please go back to the ship?" he murmured against my lips. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you have all the fun" I said quietly as I smirked. "But if it helps you can always try convincing me again" I said smiling. He bent down and kissed me once more. I never knew I could feel so much pleasure from just a kiss. "You really won't go back to the ship will you" he asked when he pulled away. "Nope sorry" I said smiling. "You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met" he said smirking. "so that's one of the reasons you like me and you know it" I said. "Captain" a man called. He sighed and turned to walk away. "Becky please…" he started as he grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere" I said as I gave his hand a squeeze. As soon as he disappeared from sight I let out the breath I had been holding. 'His kiss was… wow… amazing!' I thought as I spun around happily. I never knew how much passion could just happen over a kiss. I almost wanted him to take me to the boat, and his quarters, and…. "Miss Fritz" I heard him call. I rolled my eyes at the whole proper name thing but forgot it once I had made it down to the bottom of the stairs and looked into his blue eyes.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire drinking coffee. Men had been assigned to a watch, but no one could sleep. It was such an eerie place, and everyone wanted to be on their toes of he natives came back. "how come there are no stars here? You can't even see the moon" I stated. "I don't know. I've never been here" Thomas said. Ha ha! I couldn't get over his name. It suited him, but it just seemed funny to me. It would take me forever before I could say it. I was just so used to calling him Captain, or Englehorn, or both, it just seemed funny. Hmm… maybe I was just easily entertained and had a short attention span. The captain…see I can't even say Thomas yet. The captain was sitting up against a rock by the fire smoking a cigarette. I crawled from my place over to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was tense at 1st but relaxed. He moved his arm and wrapped it around my waist. "Do you think they've found her" I asked. "I don't know. This is an awfully big island" he said. "Do you think they're alright, or do you think there are other native tribes out there" I asked. I heard him sigh. "Sorry I'm just worried I guess" I apologized. "Hayes is a good leader he'll take good care of them" he said. "I hope so" I said.

I stood there pacing by the canyon. It was 7 hours until their 24 hours were up. I knew Englehorn wouldn't really leave without them, but they should have been back by now. I thought of Ann. Poor girl. She was out there all by herself, in that jungle. God knows what kind of animals were out there, and if she did manage to escape what would she do. She probably wouldn't be able to take care of herself. I sent a silent prayer to her, and almost started crying. 'don't be a sissy, be strong' I thought to myself as I held my chin up. "Are you ok?" Englehorn asked as he walked up behind me. "I'm just worried about them, and poor Ann! She's out there all alone" I said as I faced him. "Please just tell me they're coming back" I said as I looked into his eyes. He sighed and looked at the jungle. "They're coming back" he said excitedly. "Wow that's a lot of pep in your voice for not knowing for sure" I said looking at him weird. "No look they're coming back" he said as he spun me around. I could see some people emerging from the jungle. "They're back" I shouted as I ran towards the bridge. "They're back" I shouted happily. "they're… back?" I said quietly when I reached them. It was Bruce Baxter and 4 others. "Where.. Where is everyone?" I asked quietly. No one looked at me. They kept their eyeson the ground.

"Where is everyone" I shouted. "Who knows. Dead. I don't really care. I'm just glad to be out of that god forsaken jungle" Bruce said as he kept walking. I ran up to him and spun him around. "WHERE ARE THEY" I shouted tears brimming my eyes. " I don't know they wanted to keep searching for her, even after 4 men died, and even after the dinosaurs, and giant mosquitoes" he said. "You left them?" I asked. "What was I supposed to do, I aint dying for a girl that didn't give me no favors" he said smirking. "Son of a bitch" I shouted as I balled up my fist and punched him in the face. His nose made a sickening noise as I punched him again. I was clawing and scratching at his face. I felt myself being torn off of him. I almost hated him as much as I hated Carl Denham. "Becky calm down" Englehorn said as he tried to spin me around. I looked down at his side and grabbed his pistol from his holster. "Becky no!" Englehorn shouted as he tore the gun from my grip. "He's a bastard" I said as he literally drug me away from Bruce. "Yes he is but do you think that was the best way to handle that?" he asked. I looked down at the ground. "It's not my fault he's a coward" I muttered. "I know but.." he started. "No you don't know! Good people are probably dying! He didn't even think to leave them his gun, or some of his ammo, food or water! They probably need it right now!" I said angrily as Bruce limped by aided by a crew member. "Some one's gonna die and it's gonna be all your fault. I hope it hangs on to your conscience for the rest of your life you cowardly bastard" I shouted at him. He looked down and away, and I kind of felt bad. I heard Englehorn sigh and I looked at him. "You handled that well" he said sarcastically and walked away. It felt like my heart started ripping watching him walk away. I had behaved really bad, and almost killed someone. Breaking his nose should had been satisfactory. I just couldn't stand anyone saying anything about my newfriends. I looked into the jungle. I was going to go get them, even if I had to go alone.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok so here i have a couple German phrases, I got them off a English to German translator sight so if anyone speaks German and the thing gave me the wrong words or I copied it wrong please let me know! I'd appreciate it!!!!!! Thanks! So Eric was suggested for a name? what do you think about it? I can change it if Eric sounds better than Thomas... Lemme know! Thanks for the reviews and I hope ya all are enjoying it!!!! Also a special request... is there anyone that wants to send me their email address? I would like someone to maybe preview my chapter 11... it's the one with a special scene between Englehorn and Becky. I would just like someone to preview it and lemme know if you guys think, if too open, or if you think I should take some part out or whatever. But if someone wants to do it, that would be COMPLETELY AMAZING!!! Alright on with the fic... enjoy!!!!

* * *

"I'm going to go get them" I announced as I walked up to the fire. Englehorn glared at me daring me to try and go. "Who's going with me?" I

asked. Murmurs went through the men. Already they had probably heard stories from the 5 that returned. I had heard them too. Giant bugs,

dinosaurs, murky swamps, and giant jungles. Whether it was true or not we couldn't let the others down. They would come after us. "Well?" I

questioned. "I'll go" I heard someone say. I was shocked to see Bruce standing beside me with his Tommy gun thrown onto his shoulder. "I've

been called a coward 3 times to many today and I would like to prove to everyone that they are wrong so I can rub it in their faces" he said as he

winked at me. I then felt kind of bad for trying to kill him, although he deserved the broke nose! "Finish eating men, and lets' move out" Englehorn

said as he stood up and smirked at me. "You amaze me" he said as he walked by me. "Do I get a gun" I asked as he handed out guns, ammo,

food, and water. "No" he answered. "Why not?" I whined. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" he questioned. "well… no, but I.." I started. "Then

I'm not giving you a gun! You could have shot your foot off earlier this afternoon" he said. I thought back to that. I laughed. "Ya I would have

deserved it though" I said smiling. "Yes you would have" Bruce said walking up behind me. "Oh I'm sorry bout your nose.." I started. "Naw I

needed it! You knocked some sense into me kid. Besides the broke nose makes me look more rugged don't cha think?" he asked while standing

akimbo. "Not since a girl did that" Englehorn said jokingly. "And it'll look better when you don't have the matching black eyes" he added. "I know

what direction they were headed in, let's hope they didn't make it too far" Bruce said as we set off. I followed at Englehorn heels. I dared not

venture far from him after the stories I had overheard.

"are we there yet?" I asked tiredly. We had been walking for what seemed like forever. "Alright 10 minutes. Don't wander off" he said. I looked up

at the giant trees. I started walking away. "This place is amazing! It looks so adventurous, danger lurking around every….oh…my…god" I said to

myself as I walked around a giant tree. A raptor looking dinosaur was eating the carcass of something else. My breath caught in my throat. I

looked around. I hadn't realized how far I had wandered away from everyone. I stepped backward onto a thin root causing it to snap. I quickly

pressed my back up against the tree hoping it didn't see me. I listened quietly for a minute. It sounded like it was walking off. I let out a sigh of

relief when I peaked around the corner and it was gone. I turned to run back to the group but came face to face with the dinosaur. I ducked as it

opened it's mouth and snapped at me. "Help me" I screamed to anyone. The adrenaline pumped through my body as I ran. The only way I would

be able to get away was if I climbed a tree. Well I figured I was going to die anyways, might as well try and make a good get away. I jumped and

began pulling myself up climbing like a squirrel to get out of reach of it's forever snapping jaws. I stopped at the 1st branch and looked down. I

watched as it circled below every once and a while jumping up to make sure it couldn't reach me. Englehorn and Baxter appeared out of nowhere

open firing at the dinosaur. It dropped dead in less than a minute but I was still scared to death. "Still think I'm a coward. There were at least 8 of

those after us for almost a half hour" Baxter explained. I was almost out if the tree when I slipped. A pair of strong arms caught me though. I spun

around and through my arms around Englehorn's neck. "Don't ever let me go! Don't let me leave you please! I'm sorry" I said as I started to cry.

My knees went weak and I couldn't hold myself up any longer I fell to my knees. "That was so scary" I cried. I felt Englehorn sit next to me. "Here"

he said as he gave me water. I was shaking so bad I only drank a little. "It's ok now" he said as he wrapped me in a loving hug. "shhh… it's ok. Sie

sind in meinen Armen meine Liebe sicher (You're safe in my arms my love)" he said.

"what's that?" I asked sniffing. "What?" Bruce asked. "Listen" I said as I sat up. "Gun fire" Englehorn said. "Get up! Move quickly they might need

our help" Englehorn commanded. I thought the 1st part of our journey had been rough walking through the jungle, boy was I wrong. We were

jogging most the way. "I don't hear it anymore" I said as we stopped on top of a hill, and we all caught our breath. "Look down there" a man

pointed. Down in a canyon was someone. "Oh my god" Englehorn said. I looked at what he was looking at. Giant bugs, scorpions, and spiders

were crawling out of the crevices in the canyon. "Here help me out" Bruce said as he took off the rope that he had wrapped around his body. "Tie

it around that tree" He said as he tied a big knot in the other end. He climbed up the tree and out into the middle of the branch. Gun fire rang out

and I looked over to see Englehorn and the crew lined up on the canyon wall firing down. "Don't Move! Stay away from the walls" He shouted

down to them. "Coming Through!" Bruce shouted as he jumped off the branch, and swung down into the canyon firing his gun at everything that

moved. "Get out of there now! Climb" Englehorn yelled down to them.

The men raced to the wall and grabbed a hold of vines, and started climbing up. "Here gimme your hand" I said as I helped Preston up to the

edge. "Oh thank god" Carl said as he reached the ledge. "Don't thank god. Thank Miss Fritz, and Mr. Baxter. They insisted on a rescue mission"

Englehorn said. "Me? I knew You'd be ok." He started as he walked towards Carl. "That's the thing about cockroaches. No many how many times

you flush them down the toilet, they always crawl back up the bowl" he said. 'Haha! You were just described as a nasty cockroach' I thought to

myself. "Hey buddy? I'm out of the bowl. I'm dryin' off my wings and trekking across the lid" Carl replied back. "Jack what are you doing" I shouted

as I noticed him pull himself up on the other side of the canyon. "Driscoll! Don't be a fool! Give it up. It's useless… she's dead" Englehorn shouted

at him. That was a bad thing to say, but she was out there by herself. I almost didn't make it out against the one dinosaur for all I knew there

could be millions of them, and Ann was unarmed. "She's not dead" Carl said. Englehorn turned and looked at him. "Jacks gonna bring her back,

and the ape will be hard on his heels" he said. "we can still come out of this thing ok… more than ok" Carl started. "Think about it. You got a boat

full of chloroform we could put to good use" he finished. "You want to trap the ape?" Englehorn asked trying to make sure he heard Carl correctly.

He laughed in disbelief. "I don't think so" he said seriously. "Isn't that what you do? Live animal capture? I heard you were the best" he said. A

sickening feeling came into my stomach. That was a low blow. Of course he was going to agree to do it now to prove to everyone he was the best

at it. "good luck buddy" I heard Carl shout to Jack. "Leave the gate open will ya?" Jack asked. "I'm sorry" I heard Carl say quietly. "You're not

planning on sacrificing Jack are you?" I asked as I walked up behind Carl. "Last time I checked I hadn't been talking to you" he snapped. I glared

at him, and balled up my fists at my side. "Hey Denham last thing you want to do is piss that girl off" Bruce said as he walked by Carl. "Let's go"

Englehorn shouted. "Hey Jimmy" I said as I walked up to him. "Are you ok" I asked him quietly. "He's gone" he said quietly. "Jack will be back" I

said. "Not Jack" Jimmy snapped. That's when I looked down and saw what Jimmy was clutching. It was Hayes' hat. "Jimmy… I'm… I'm so sorry" I

said quietly. "He told me to run… I didn't want to… I could have done something" He said. "Jimmy no! No you couldn't have. If you would have tried

to do something he could have killed you too! And Mr. Hayes wouldn't have liked that! He wanted you to live on, and go on adventures like your

book" I said truthfully. "I want to kill it" he said bitterly. "Jimmy our guns aren't apparently stopping it that's probably not the best idea" I said. "I

want revenge though" he said. "I believe the captain means to trap it" I told him. "Why?!" Jimmy shouted as he spun around to face me. "Money?

I don't know" I shouted back. "That's right you don't know anything… your just a stupid girl" Jimmy snapped angrily. "Hey that's uncalled for Jimmy!

I was just trying to help you and be your friend. We all lost him Jimmy, not just you! I suggest you pull your head out of your ass, and quit being a

jerk" I said angrily as I stomped off and caught up to the captain. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to people" he said quietly. " I was just trying to help" I

said as I looked down. "You get angry to easy when your friends are involved" he pointed out. "Don't you" I questioned. "Sometimes" he said

quietly and looked down. "I'm sorry about Hayes" I said. I saw him stiffen up.

"Come on" he said as he led me through the village and down to the boats. Englehorn, Preston, Carl, a couple other men, and myself got in a life

boat. "Go get the chloroform, and load it on the boat I'll be back in minute" Englehorn said as we boarded the ship. "Want me to help load up the

chloroform" I asked as I looked up at him. He sighed and walked away. I knew he wanted me to follow so I did. He led me down to his quarters

and shut the door behind me. "you know what I'm going to ask you" he said as he walked over to the window. I looked down at the ground. "I'm

gonna take a wild stab and say 'I want you to stay on the ship'" I said jokingly while doing my best German accent. He gave me a half a smile.

"Fine" I said angrily as I sat on his bed and folded my arms across my chest. "This isn't fair" I whined. "I know I'm sorry" he said. He gave me a

soft look before taking off out the door. I was scared to say good bye because good byes meant forever. "Wait Thomas" I shouted as I ran after

him. I caught up to him on the deck and threw my arms around his neck. "Promise me you'll come back" I said as tears brimmed my eyes. " Ich

verspreche (I promise)" he said. I kissed him one last time before he jumped in the longboat and sailed towards the island.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **So ignore those German phrases in that last chapter cuz they were wrong!!! I still need a volunteer to preview my next chapter.... I think i might need to change my rating for it... Anyways please someone message me so I can send it for you to preview.. I don't really want to post it cuz I'm nervous... it will be my 1st love scene I've wrote so I'm kind of nervous!!! Anyways I'm mreally leaning towards switching his name to Eric... Any objections? I now i made Becky kinda whiny... sorry.... I'm kind of whiny when I become impatient so I think while writing I just got impatient and made her like that! Lol! My bad!!! Anyways I hope ya all are still enjoying!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!! Oh and just so you guys know I finally watched "The Hangover" it made me laugh!!!!! Ok Enjoy!!!!!

P.S. So sorry bout this one I asked my friend to post it for me and it looks... well.... awful. I tried fixing some of the spacing but idk what happened because everything is just like BLAH!!!! So there are the horizontal page breaks after every paragraph! Sorry hope it's not to distracting!

* * *

They had been gone all morning and afternoon. I tried resting a couple times but no luck. Someone pounded at my…at the captains door, and I

jumped up. "You might want to come see this" David said. Horrible thoughts rushed to my head and I felt sick as I ran up on deck. "Do you have

binoculars" I asked. I was handed a set and watched horrified as men scurried into the long boats. Right on their heels just like Carl had predicted

was the ape. "Oh my god" I said. Everyone had a set now and we watched in horror as the ape killed 3 more people and smashed another long

boat. "He's still going towards them! They need to get out of there" I heard someone say. I watched Ann as she tried to stop Englehorn from

shooting the ape with a harpoon. We watched as Carl hit the ape in the face with a chloroform bottle. We watched it still try and get to the boat

with Ann, but slip into unconsciousness before it could get to her.

* * *

"We need to go help them" I said as I walked over to a long boat and put some more ropes and chains on to the boat. "we'll go.. You stay here or the

captain will kill us" David said smiling. I sighed and watched as the 6 men went ashore. I paced back and forth nervously occasionally glancing at

the shore seeing what was going on. They ended up dragging the ape behind the boats. Because he was so heavy though it took them forever to

get back to the ship. I helped Ann back on the ship and gave her a really big hug. "I'm so glad you're ok" I said smiling. "It's because of him that

I'm ok" she said with tears in her eyes. "At least he's not dead" I said positively. "Come on! You look like you could use a bath, and some coffee" I

said as I helped her down to her cabin.

* * *

I ran some water in a tub by the boiler and left her. I brought back some coffee a few minutes later. I knocked softly on the door and walked in.

She was just sitting there in the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I'm really glad your ok" I said. "I'm glad your ok too" she said forcing a

smile. Her face fell again and she started crying. "Carl's just going to use him, he probably won't actually take care of him or anything" Ann said as

she wiped her nose. "why don't you go with him and make sure he does" I asked. "I can't. I couldn't bear to see him chained up" she said. "Come

on get out of there before you get all pruny" I said changing the subject. She had just put on a robe when there was a knock at her door. I

answered it and saw Jack. "Oh Becky the captain wants you in the galley.. Is uh… Ann in there?" he asked. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU" she

shouted. "Ann I'm gonna go! I'll see you later" I said as I closed the door. "Damn Jack what did you do?" I asked. "I saved her life" he said as he

leaned up against the wall by her door. "She seems pretty pissed" I pointed out. "I didn't know about Carl's plan to trap the ape, I just wanted to

save her" he said. "Sorry it didn't work out between you two. You would have made an excellent couple" I said truthfully.

* * *

I walked into the galley and saw men sitting down on the ground. "Good he found you" Englehorn said. "yeah umm… what do you need?" I asked.

"I need your help bandaging up the men. David's at the helm" he said. He tossed me a 1st aid kit and I waited for the first person to sit down.

"Good god Preston what happened" I asked. "A rope snapped and hit me in the face" he said as he pulled his hand down from his face. "It's really

deep do you want me to bandage it?" I asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be the nurse?" he asked smiling. The captain walked over and looked

at Preston's cheek. "It's very deep. Do you want her to sew or cauterize?" he asked. Preston and I looked at each other. "Cauterize!" "Neither"

We said in unison. "You want me to cauterize it?" I asked him seriously. "Well I'm not a big fan of needles" he said shrugging. "Ok" I said unsurely.

A knife was placed over a burner as I cleaned his wound. "well since you can move your arm I think it's sprained, not broken. I'll make a sling" I

said as I grabbed a bed sheet and made a sling for him. "Are you ready?" I asked as I held up the glowing red knife. "Don't shut YOUR eyes"

Preston shouted. "Sorry I hadn't realized I closed them" I apologized. "I'll take it from here" Englehorn said. "Thanks" I said relieved.

* * *

I walked over to the person sitting in the other chair. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I thought the captain was looking at me?" he asked. "What you're to

good for me Jimmy?" I asked while arching an eyebrow. "No but I was mean to you" he said. " I was mean back it's ok" I said as I looked him over.

"Change into dry clothes! We don't want you catching pneumonia" I started. "You got some scratches here" I said as I dipped a rag in alcohol and

cleaned them. "Are your wrists or ankles sore?" I asked. "No I'm fine" he said. "Sorry I called you a stupid girl" he apologized. "Sorry I called you a

jerk" I apologized too. "Thanks you're a good little sister" he said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're a pretty good brother! Now go

change out of those clothes" I said smiling. We finished into the late hours of the night, and we headed towards Englehorn's quarters. "I'm gonna

go wash up" I said as I looked down at my dirty self.. "You'll need to get some good rest" I said as I started to walk away. "Becky…Come see me

when you're done" he said. "ok" I said as I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Ok this is really important! **This chapter has a love scene between Englehorn and Becky!!!!** The only part that isn't part of the love scene is the beginning! **I've put in a horizontal page break to point out where the scene starts!** **DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!!** I don't want a bunch of hate spam flooding my inbox because i asked you not to read it but you did anyways! If you want to read it though go ahead! You won't be missing anything if you don't read it, just skip to the next chapter ok! Ok now that I got that across you can continue reading!!!!! And a BIG THANK YOU to MoriMemento who helped proofread this chapter and helped me with my German to English Translations!!!! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!!! YOU ROCK!!!!! Alright you can continue reading now!!! lol!

* * *

I ran some water in the small boiler room. "Becky" I heard someone knock. "Ann? Come on in" I said. "are you going to go see the captain after

this?" she asked. "Maybe. I don't know he just needs to rest as do we all" I said. "No what everyone needs is some TLC. Jack's coming by my

quarters later to talk.." she started. "That's good" I said as I got in the tub. "What do I do? I feel so foolish for treating him the way I did" she said

as she sat on a stool by the small wash tub. "Ann you didn't know that he wasn't a part of it. You had just been majorly deceived by Carl, you had

the right to not trust anyone" I said as I scrubbed my hair. "Will you hand me the picture of water?" I asked. She handed me the picture of warm

water and I washed the soap out of my hair. "I have something for you" she said. She left the room and I finished towel drying my hair. When she

came back into the room she had a silky knee length v-cut spaghetti strap nightgown. "Ann it's gorgeous" I said admiring it. "I think it matches

your eyes, I think you should wear it when you go see the captain tonight" she said. "are you playing matchmaker?" I questioned. "Trying" she

said smiling. "I better get back to my room! Jack should be there any minute" she said. "Breathe" I said as I grabbed her by the shoulders and

shook her lightly. "I'm just nervous" she squealed. "Grab some wine from the galley before you go to your room. It'll calm down your nerves" I

said. "Good idea" she said. "Becky, thanks" she said smiling. I smiled back at her and nodded. I slipped on the night gown, and it fit like a glove. I

smiled at myself in the mirror. "Just breathe" I said to myself. I opened the door and peeked down the hall. No one was around and I tiptoed down

the hall. I stopped at the captains door and chewed my bottom lip nervously.

* * *

'Breathe' I thought to myself. I knocked softly. "Come in" I heard him answer. I walked in and he was looking across the ocean out his opened

window.

"What's wrong" I asked as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"nothing" he answered shortly.

"Something's wrong. Did I upset you?" I asked as moved to stand at his side.

"No" he said simply.

"well something's wrong. I would like to know what it is so I can fix it" I said.

"Becky.." he started but stopped.

"What? Tell me" I pleaded. He sighed before continuing.

"I can't say sweet words of the sort that women like to hear"

"You mean to tell me you don't utter flattering nonsense, or empty promises?" I questioned pretending to pout. "Is that all?" I questioned.

He looked away. I threw my head back and laughed. He took a deep breath. "To be with you is all I ever wanted" his deep voice hoarse with

longing.

"I don't deserve you" he said as he looked down.

"You are the Captain of this ship, you've won many trophies of animal catching, you've saved everyone's lives countless time on this voyage… You

speak of deserving… maybe it's me that doesn't deserve you" I said truthfully.

"You can't possibly mean that" he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Sure I do! You are everything I ever knew I ever wanted in a man. You make me feel loved, cherished, and desired. You're someone who I know I

can respect and will respect me. You make me feel safe and secure… and so much more" I said as I leaned my forehead against his. He ran the

back of his hand lightly against my cheek sending shivers of longing through my body.

"How I wish I could find the words to tell you how much I care about you , how I feel about you, how much I love you" he said quietly.

"Show me instead" I whispered.

With that said he pulled me into a fiery passionate kiss. His arms picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his strong waist. His knee slid in

between my legs as he lowered us down on the bed. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to hold back my moan of pleasure as he found the spot on

the nape of my neck again. He trailed kisses all across my collar bone and back up to my wanting lips. I was shaking because I was so excited and

almost couldn't get the buttons to his shirt undone. He slid the straps of my nightgown off my shoulder and slid it off of me. I was getting nervous

as I started to undo his belt. I got his pants off and down in no time. His lips took mine with a fiery and fierce passion that robbed me of breath

and thought. He continued kissing me deeply, but I couldn't help but feel he was holding back. " I want to make sure you are ready for me 1st" he

said answering my question as if he had read my thoughts.

He leaned on one hand freeing the other to caress my body starting with my leg. He brushed light leisurely caresses up from my knee to my thigh

making me shiver with delight. He skimmed the place where my thighs met and that alone was enough to make me whimper with ecstasy. His

hands continued up my body to my breasts. He gently cupped it a moment, letting the weight rest in his palm before his finger tips danced slowly

around the soft curve, and glided slowly towards my nipple. I gasped when he lowered his head and stuck my nipple in his warm wet mouth.

I wiggled and squirmed with the pleasure of it. Lost in the myriad sensations created by his lips, mouth, and finger tips. His lips left my breast and

found my lips and caught them with a fierce hungry need. I could feel his control slipping away, and knew he couldn't wait much longer. I parted

my legs and bent my knees silently inviting him to take me. I was ready to gladly sacrifice my virginity to his questing manhood. "Not yet" he

murmured raising his head to give me a small smile. "Now" I ordered becoming impatient. Devilishly he shook his head and stroked my belly…

Lower…then lower still. "Please" I pleaded. "Not yet" he said in a husky whisper. "Captain you are…" I started as I threw back my head with a low

groan as he pressed the heel of his hand between my thighs. "Are the devil" I finished panting. "I don't want to hurt you" he murmured as he bent

down again to pleasure my breasts. "Liar you're just teasing me now" I gasped. Need seemed to spread from his tongue until my whole body felt

inflamed.

He slid a finger into my cleft and looked at me. "Please Becky. Let me love you" he whispered with such tenderness. "Oh yes" I sighed. "Love me

now" I begged. He positioned himself between my legs, hips against mine, and his hands by my head. I grabbed his broad masculine shoulders

and slid myself down. I didn't care if he thought I was being impatient. I wanted him, and I wanted him now! The pain was quick like the cut of a

knife. I gasped and he stopped. "Please.. Don't stop" I gasped as I gripped the bead sheets in my fists. "Please don't stop" I begged. "As you

wish" he rasped and with a growl of pure animal pleasure thrust again. I raised my head and wrapping my arms around him found his nipple, and

laved it with my tongue as he had done mine. I fell back pulling him with me, as I locked my legs about him, and licked and kissed every inch of his

body that I could.

The tensions within me was like a thread being pulled tighter and tighter. I chewed on my lower lip and bunched the bed sheets in my hand

panting hard. And then… the straining need snapped. I rose and lifted my shoulders, without being aware of what I did and cried out in pure

pleasure. I bucked as he jerked, and his groans joined with my cries as he too reached completion. After the release dissipated I relaxed still flat

on my back, still throbbing slightly, unaware of his weight on me, and his chest rising and falling heavily in rhythm with mine. He rolled to the side

and stroked my sweat damped hair. "How was that?" he asked. "that was amazing" I said as I rolled over to face him. He wrapped an arm around

my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Sweet Dreams" he whispered as I slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep. "I'll dream of you" I whispered

softly into the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** How about that TLC! WOOO HOOO!!!! JK!!! What'd ya think bout that scene? i might be doing some for the future story lol!!! Liking the story still? Just so everyone knows... I FREAKED OUT!!! I didn't know that they had like a separate page for Mature stories so I thought my story got deleted and i almost cried.... ok no crying took place that was an exaggeration but i did freak out for a minute lol! And the "1st Mate" thing is (c) of Ninja Stealth Noise she came up with that, I borrowed it cuz It was hilarious! Anyways speaking of which go read her Englehorn story! It's the pretty good! woohoo!!!

* * *

I heard someone knock on the door but was still half asleep so I didn't bother moving.

"The ape is starting to stir what do you want to do?" I heard somebody ask. My eyes shot opened. I couldn't believe they had actually managed to

get him on the boat. I heard him start to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Down to the cargo hold" he said.

"can I…."

"No" he cut me off.

" I can't go get a drink?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow and leaned in.

"No you may not" he said smiling. "Unless you give me a kiss 1st" he said.

"How bout no" I said as I jumped up with the bed sheet wrapped around my body as I ran out the door. He ran up behind me grabbed my waist

and spun me around. He placed his lips on mine and we smiled.

"Go change 1st" he said as he smacked my butt causing me to jump a little.

I had never felt happier in my entire life… ok grant it I was a little sore but last night was simply erotic and amazing! I had never felt that way

before! His kisses made me feel so much pleasure. I hummed as I picked up the nightgown from last night. I slipped that on and grabbed one of

Englehorn's shirts from his closet. I buttoned it up, and skipped out of his room.

"Hey Becky" Jimmy said as he walked up to me. "I liked you better when you wore pants" he said as he looked at me.

"Jeeze thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Come on! I didn't mean it in a bad way" he said. "Oh did you meet the captains 1st mate© last night?" Jimmy asked as a smile pricked at the

corners of his lip.

"Oh my god" I said after a minute of thinking about it! "Jimmy" I said as I smacked him on that arm.

"Hey be careful I need that arm" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy" we heard the captain call.

"Race ya" I said as I shoved him and made a dash for the upper deck.

"I'm promoting you to 1st mate…" he started.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing! Englehorn looked at me funny but continued talking.

"You're in charge of recruiting new cabin boys for the next voyage" he said. I was still in the back laughing as hard as possible bout the 1st mate

thing. I'm really immature!

"Next time bring a friend" Jimmy said as we walked out onto deck.

"What?"

"Even Jack got lucky last night, bring a friend next time so I can get lucky" he said.

"Oh!!!" I said taking me a minute to realize what he was talking about! "Well you're 1st mate of a ship now Jimmy! Get your own girl when we get

back to New York" I said smiling.

"You're right I have something to tell them" Jimmy said smirking.

"Your funny" I said smiling.

"See ya later" he said as he walked off.

"hello my darling" I said as I smiled and leaned up against the door frame. I watched him as he held onto the helm smirking.

"Now what are you smirking at" I asked as I ducked under his arms and squeezed in between him and the helm.

"Nothing" he answered.

"Fine I don't want to talk to you anyways" I said as I started to walk away. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him.

"Why do you do that?" he questioned.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You just know how to melt my heart and get what you want from me" he said smirking as he kissed my neck.

I shivered as chills ran down my spine.

"And you know what I want?" I questioned smiling as I turned around to face him.

His lips caught mine and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I don't think I would never be able to get enough of him. We heard some one clear

their throat and we pulled apart.

"Hello Ann" I said smiling.

"Can I steal her for a minute captain? Or would you like me to come back in half an hour?" She asked smiling.

I looked at him and he smiled. "Bye" I said as I waved flirtatiously as walked out the door.

"So you and the captain had a good night?" she asked smiling.

"We did! I heard you and Jack had a pretty good one too" I said.

"yes! It was so amazing" she squealed with delight.

"will you come with me?" she asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She led me down to the cargo hold. "Whoa" I said in shock as we walked back to the giant ape.

"Isn't he amazing?" she asked.

"sure" I said unimpressed.

"you don't like him? He's really not that bad, he was just trying to protect me" she said.

"I understand, he's bigger than I imagined, he's really intimidating" I said honestly. "Are you going to go with him?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said honestly. "I really can't bear to see him like this" she said sadly.

"I know Ann, you should consider going with them though. If you're the only one who keeps him calm then you should really consider going with,

maybe eventually you can have him trained so that he won't have to be chained up" I said positively.

"You think so?" she questioned.

"You never know" I said.

"I don't think I'll do it" she said.

"I just want to leave this ship and all the memories behind with it" she said as we walked up onto the deck.

"I don't"

"Why? Why would you ever want to remember this horrible journey?" she questioned.

"well, it had its horrible moments yes, but there's no way I will ever forget them. I wouldn't want to! I've always wanted to go on an adventure

and this was it. I don't regret it. I've had fun, adventure, friendship, love. Everyone that has ever meant anything to me is on this ship right now.

You, Jack, Jimmy…Thomas" I said as I smiled at his name.

"I just sailed to hell and back again with some of the greatest people on earth and I wouldn't trade it for anything" I said.

"Do you think Jack and I have a future after everything that has happened?" she asked.

"Of course! You 2 have been through so much together that

makes you two stronger as a couple. You've been through some of the worst ordeals ever, there's no way anyone could break your chains of love

for each other! You 2 could be couple of the year or something" I said smiling at her.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Ann there you are" Jack said as he walked up to us. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she smiled and

looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Glad you two were able to make up" I said truthfully.

"Me too" Ann said smiling up at Jack.

"Dinner's ready" we heard Jimmy yell.

"Hungry?" Jack asked Ann.

"Starved" she said as we walked down to the galley.

'I should be a psychiatrist' I thought to myself as we sat down.

"Hope every one likes potatoes. That's one of the things we didn't throw over board" Jimmy said.

"mashed potatoes?" I asked as I looked into the pot.

"Yep! We have some smoked sausage links too. I mixed them with the potatoes I hope it's alright. I'm not that good of a cook… Lumpy was… was

better" Jimmy said finishing his sentence quietly.

"Lumpy would be proud of you" Englehorn said as he walked in and looked at the pot of potatoes. Jimmy smiled at the captain.

"you're missing something though" he said.

"Walnuts" Jimmy exclaimed.

He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bag of walnuts. He put a handful in and mixed it up. We all smiled at each other.

"Perfect" Ann said. The captain took a couple bowls and headed up on deck.

"I'll see you two later" I said as I took my bowl upstairs to the bridge.

"David you have the night off get some rest" I heard Englehorn say. "Thank you sir" He said as he took a bowl from him and left the room. I came

up and sat with him.

"When's your next night off" I asked smiling.

"not for a couple nights" he answered quietly.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I looked at him. He just continued playing with the mashed potatoes in his bowl.

"hello?" I asked as I waved a hand in front of his face

"I'm sorry" he said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I just haven't gotten used to someone else's cooking, no one to make sure we are all up in the morning, and make the 1st batch of coffee" he

started.

"It'll take some time to get used to. Jimmy could become a pretty good new cook" I said smiling.

"I don't want a new cook" he shouted slamming his fist down on the table causing me to jump.

"I didn't want to have to get a new 1st mate neither" he shouted.

"I liked my old crew the way it used to be" he said angrily as he threw the bowl at the wall.

"It's going to be ok. It'll take some getting used to at first but it will get better" I said as I bent down and began picking up the glass.

"Jimmy will make a good 1st mate. Hayes taught him well" I said quietly. I heard him sigh and get up.

"I'm sorry. It just sank in now" he said quietly as he helped clean up.

"You know I've never lost any one on my ship, not during a storm, or anything, and now I've lost 17 men within 48 hours. I should've been able to

do something. It's my fault they're dead" he said.

"No! No it's not! You risked your life, and saved mine and everyone else's countless times. Most everyone knew what we were up against but it

was their decision to go look for Miss Darrow, or their decision to go help trap the ape. It's not your fault" I said as I leaned my forehead against

his. I gave him a quick kiss and finished cleaning up the mess. "I'll go get you another bowl" I said. "Thank you" he said giving me a half smile.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I had to have some sort of drama go on! I mean he's a tough captain but I don't see anyone being ok with the fact that they just lost 17 people within 48 hours of each other, so I added a little drama. At least I didn't make him cry!!!! lol! Hoped you liked it?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I just turned 21 so i had been kinda livin' up the drinkin' life! It was totally awesome, until i decided that I wanted to jump out of my friends moving car... needless to say that didn't end to well. I have a broken arm in 2 places, and I pulled my Achilles tendon. So I'm typing with one finger it might take a while but I will update as often as possible. Which could shock you since I don't have to work anymore for a while and I'll be home all day!! yay! Anyways I already had the next 2 chapters done so I'm posting them. I hope you will be satisfied with these 2 chapters and that they will make up for taking so long!! Anyways thank you and I hope you enjoy these chapters!! Loves and Kisses!!!

* * *

"You should be in bed" Thomas said as he walked into the bridge.

"I'm fine" I said as I leaned back in the chair by the map desk.

I was getting tired but I felt bad leaving him up here by himself.

"What are you going to do when you get back to New York?" I asked.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Carl's been talking about the opening and he said he wanted everyone to go" I started.

"And you're going?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Don't you need to go to collect your money?" I asked.

"I'm not real worried about that anymore, and I'll get my money from him whether I go or not" he started.

"Nothing good is going to turn out from him showing off that ape, especially if Miss Darrow decides to not be there" he said.

I nodded he was right about that. If Ann didn't show up things were going to spiral out of control.

"What are you planning on doing once we get back to New York?" he asked.

"Nothing. If you remember correctly I asked passage to England or the next city you ported at, NOT New York" I said smiling.

"Who knows I might be in New York for a while" he said shrugging.

"Well I aint getting off the ship, and risking a chance of my parents catching me… not that they really care but who knows" I said as I yawned.

"Why don't you go down to the room?"

"I'm fine here" I said as I leaned back in the chair and put my feet up. I was almost asleep when felt Thomas put his coat over me.

"gute Nacht. (Goodnight)" I heard him whisper as he kissed my forehead.

~*Captains POV*~

I watched her sleeping. What was I going to do when I got to New York? I would collect my share, but then what? I'd have to recruit a new crew. Have to stock up on supplies, and replace a little bit of furniture since we threw a lot of it overboard. I didn't know if I wanted to go anywhere. What if Becky still came along? Would she get off at the next city we ported at or would she stay on the ship with me? And if she did stay with me what would we do? Live animal capture was not a safe job, especially for a girl. But I didn't know how to do anything else. I honestly didn't know what else this tram steamer was good for. Definitely NOT public transportation, I wouldn't be able to handle a bunch of people on my ship.

I looked back at her. She was so beautiful. She had been through a lot, and hadn't really caused as many problems as I thought she would. Grant it she did have horrible listening skills since every time I told her to stay somewhere she seemed to run off and do the opposite of what I had told her. I laughed to myself as I remembered hearing her scream in the jungle. It wasn't funny then, but she had to learn the hard way to listen to me. I thought having another girl on the ship would slow us down or just cause a bunch of unnecessary drama for the crew. She had done good though. She would be with Miss Darrow, or Jimmy. I laughed when I 1st remembered seeing her and Jimmy fight. She looked like a complete goof ball trying to learn to fight. She apparently learned something though since she was able to break Bruce Baxter's nose. Then she tried shooting him. Hmmm… that had been a long day.

The way she had made me feel before last night was amazing, but then after last night… she made me feel incredible like a new man. I wanted to be the only man in her life. But this was no life for a woman. Maybe I could convince her to stay with Ann and I could leave capture some animals, make a good profit, and come back and get her. But what if I ended up being delayed and gone for such a long time she decided to see someone else. I shook my head trying to rid thoughts of other men touching her out of my head. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. Or maybe I should just walk… no run away. If she left the ship I would leave. I would be out of her life and she would be able to move on. I sighed angrily at myself. I loved her there was no denying that. So I wouldn't be able to leave her.

The thought of going and making money then coming back to get her crossed my mind a couple more times, but how would I tell her. She probably wouldn't care and want to go with and go on these "adventures" with me. She'd probably enjoy it and have so much fun… But with her fun came trouble. She would probably end up getting us ran out of Africa, or insult the Dali Llama in Deli, and all sorts of random nonsense that we wouldn't need. At least it wouldn't be boring though. Now the tough part is…. Telling her my idea. This wouldn't end well. Maybe I could just not tell… or at least avoid it. She wasn't stupid she was going to know something is up if I tried to avoid it. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long trip the rest of the way to New York.

~*Becky's POV*~

I stretched and my back hurt. Thomas had been the night helmsman for almost a week now. If he was helmsman one more time over night I was going to just bring a mattress up here.

"Coffee anyone?" I heard Jimmy ask as he walked into the room trying to balance 3 cups in his hands.

"Perfect timing" I said as I yawned.

Englehorn was out on deck smoking a cigarette and turned around and smiled at me.

"Did you sleep fine?" he asked.

Mmm Hmm. I nodded as I tried to hold back a yawn.

"Sorry I don't know why I'm so tired still" I said.

"Too much love the other night maybe" Jimmy joked while nudging me.

Englehorn shook his head at Jimmy's remark.

"Sir" Preston said before entering the room.

"Yes" he answered.

"The ape is waking up, but the crew's getting kind of worried that there won't be enough chloroform to get him to New York" Preston told Englehorn.

"Well we'll have to port somewhere and get more. There's no way I'm risking losing anyone else over that monster" Englehorn said bitterly.

"Where will we be porting?" Jimmy asked.

"well…" the captain started. "we are right here" he said pointing to the Atlantic Ocean close to the top of Africa.

"Our Best bet be to port in Miami probably, then it will take us about 3 days to get to New York" Englehorn said as he smashed his cigarette into the small ashtray on the corner of the desk.

"But that will take an extra few days to get to Miami" Englehorn said frustrated.

"Well since we are closer to Spain why don't we stop there?" Jimmy suggested.

I looked at Englehorn. At least Jimmy was trying to help. He was new at being a 1st mate but I think he had done a bang up job so far. Always bringing us coffee in the morning, ordering me around, which I think he enjoyed too immensely, but never the less he was trying.

"Well whatcha think?" he asked nudging the captain.

"That's a good idea Jimmy" Englehorn said as he patted his back.

"glad I could help" Jimmy said proudly.

"It'll take us a couple days to get there, but that's a good choice. Let's hope we can find somewhere that carries chloroform, we can get some more supplies too" Englehorn said as he stared at Spain on the map.

* * *

**AN:** Just so everyone knows I messed up the age of Jimmy! I thought he was maybe in early 20's come to find out he's only 17. So i kind of put Becky in that same age group. So my bad on messing up the ages hopefully it didn't screw anyone up too terribly bad! lol! Loves!!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Here's the 2nd one like a promised! Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked as he looked over at me.

"You look pale are you alright" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said startled as his arm touched my shoulder.

"are you sure" He asked concerned.

"Yes I just need some fresh air that's all" I said as I rushed out of the room.

I found myself walking and ended up at the stern of the boat. I sighed as I looked out at the ocean.

"great Spain's our next port" I said to myself as I started pacing.

"Should I leave? No. I need to stay and help. But I only asked for passage to next port. Next port was Skull Island but I sure didn't want to get off and stay there" I said to myself furiously as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Becky… are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

I was startled to see Preston. He just wasn't who I had expected to come check on me.

"Yeah I'm uh… I'm fine" I lied smiling.

"You know talking to yourself is the 1st sign of insanity" He said smiling a little.

"I would have talked to you had I known you were in earshot" I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I saw you rush out of the bridge and you didn't look like you were feeling too terribly well. Want to tell me about it?" he asked as he leaned up against the rail.

"Long story" I said leaning up against the railing next to him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said smiling

"Well that wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be" Preston admitted.

"What do you mean" I questioned.

"well, women usually tend to drag out, exaggerate, and dramatize stories, I just expected it to be longer" he said smiling.

"Well…what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"See what happens. Thomas could notice your attempt to get off at port, stop you and confess his undying affection towards you. At that point you would kiss and sail off together in the sunset… And cut" he said.

"At least that's what happens in the movies" I said sadly.

"What if it's not like that? I mean what if this was all just lust, and not love? What do I do if he let's me leave or doesn't even realize that I'm gone" I said as I looked at the water.

"Then he doesn't deserve you" Preston said smiling.

"Preston there you are. Becky! Good you're here too… Jimmy and I are going to dance to see if we can cheer people up. What do ya say?" Ann said smiling.

"Well I'm not going to dance. But I'll do some stunts with you" I said smiling.

She smiled and held out her hand. I took it and we skipped to the bow of the boat where there was a few people sitting.

That afternoon definitely wasn't as exciting as it was before our trip to the island. We still had fun though.

"Feeling better" I heard an oh so familiar voice ask as he spun me around and kissed me.

"Mmm… much better" I said smiling as we pulled apart.

"what was the matter earlier" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I guess I just needed some fresh air. I felt better after I stepped out" I said as we walked along the deck.

"Yes I could tell by your circus stunts that you did an hour after rushing out on me" he said as he gave me a squeeze.

"I had fun. Ann makes me laugh, and makes almost anything enjoyable" I said smiling.

It was quiet for a minute. Neither of us said a thing. We just walked the deck. Just being in each others company made the both of us feel more relaxed.

"So are you going to tell me what really is bugging you" he asked.

"what makes you think that something is bugging me?" I questioned as I arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe that awkward silence back there" he said.

"What? Just a minute ago? Oh puh lease" I said smiling. "That was a relaxed silence, an awkward silence is when you can't think of anything to say to the other person and it makes both of you feel uncomfortable. And that was not uncomfortable… it was nice. We don't have to say anything to make each other feel better… we just need each others company" I said as I brushed my hair behind my ear and looked at him.

"You're the worst liar I know…But I'll get it out of you some way" he said giving me a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm like an armed fortress" I said smiling daring him to try and get it out of me.

He stopped suddenly and took me into the hall.

"What are you…" I started.

I was cut off when his lips crashed down on mine. A whirlwind of emotions swept through me, and the butterflies came back. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. His hands traveled to the hem of the shirt I was wearing. His fingers toying with the edge of the fabric. Once and a while grazing my skin sending shivers of pleasure through my body.

"now how bout you tell me what's bugging you… please?" he asked.

"well… we'll be porting soon" I said as I looked down and suddenly became interested in the floor.

He raised his eyebrows, looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"and?" he questioned urging me to continue.

"and… well it aint New York… and I said I would get off at next port" I said finishing the last bit quietly.

His arms dropped to his side.

"You're getting off?" he asked.

"well… I don't know I mean… well" I stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"I don't know? Is that all you got to say? After all we've been through" He asked frustrated.

"Well no it's just that…" I started.

"save it" he snapped as he walked away.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Well that didn't go the way I had hoped" I said to myself as I slid down the wall and just sat there.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Ok soooo sorry it took so long to update.... my arms doing a little better but still in a cast so it did take me a lllooonnnggg time to get my shit together and write sorry! I'm lazy!!!! so ummm... this is kind of a short chapter sorry. I also had like a MASSIVE brain fart. All my ideas for this story like fluttered out of my head. A few things came back so hopefully I can just get this story rolling to the end and actually finish it! So sorry it took so long hope ya all still enjoy it! Loves!

* * *

I was just sitting there on our… well the captains bed. I was mad at myself the way I had worded that. Of course he took it the wrong way. It was supposed to be just like Preston had explained. He was supposed to say "Don't Go" and then he would pull me into a breath taking kiss as the S.S. Venture sailed off into the sunset. I let out a happy sigh as I day dreamed about the two of us sailing the high seas looking for adventure, and never parting from each other side, and always sharing the perfect fairy tale ending kiss. I shook my head back into reality. The reality was he didn't see us apparently going anywhere with this relationship, because he took it the wrong way. What if I had just been a fling nothing of any importance to him. There was a quiet knock at the door and I sat up straight waiting for whoever was at the door come in.

It was Ann. I let out a sigh of relief I actually hadn't planned anything out what I would have said to him.

"I saw you and Thomas breaking in the hallway" she said smiling.

I tried to smile but failed miserably.

"What's the matter" She asked quietly.

"I don't know" I said as I buried my face in my hands."I just shouldn't have said anything! I was trying to play coy, and it backfired completely" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I explained to her my story and how I was considering getting off at Spain, and how I wanted Englehorn to just sweep me off my feet and telling me no.

"This is real life though, not a book or moving picture" she said sadly.

"I know it's not! They make it sound so easy and beautiful and not the truth about how it hurts and is a mess" I said.

"No you're just a mess right now. I think that you are dwelling too much about this" Ann said reassuringly. "You just need to go tell him what you told me" she said giving me a smile.

"That only works in the movies" I said sadly as I pouted.

"I think he really needs to know" she said as she gave me a pat on the leg. "We'll talk more in the morning. It looks like you could use some sleep" she said as she got up.

"Ann" I called after her before she closed the door.

"Yes" she called back smiling brightly.

"Thanks" I said giving her a sincere smile.

"you'd do the same for me" she said smiling back.

I laid my head down and quietly cried myself to sleep.

**Captains POV**

I sat in the helms room wondering what on earth I did wrong. How could I possibly let her think I could live with out her? I thought she was happy with me. I took off my hat and ran my fingers through my hair. Maybe she didn't feel the same way I felt about her, but maybe she did and was just trying to deny her feelings for me. I was never good at this love stuff. I don't think I had ever actually been in love. In lust? Yes. In love? Not until I met her. I needed to tell her I didn't want her to go. I needed to tell her I wanted her to stay here with me. But then, what if she's the one toying with emotions. The woman is not the only victim in this battle. I had been hurt too. Hearing she wanted to leave nearly broke my heart. Maybe she didn't know that I had been hurt too. Maybe she didn't think I cared about her. By the end of the night I had decided tomorrow morning I would tell her how I felt.

Tomorrow morning came and I was… I wasn't scared, but nervous. I had never told anyone besides my mother that I loved them. This would be a big step for me. I let out breath I had been holding when I saw her walk onto the deck. Oh she was a beautiful mess. A horrible feeling made my stomach lurch when I looked at her. Her eyes were puffy from crying, she had a tear stained face, she looked like she had almost had just as rough as a night as I had. I saw her glance my way but I pretended to be staring off somewhere else. Maybe I could avoid her and work up courage. Or maybe I should just see what happens.

Becky's POV

The next morning when I woke up I felt like I had a hangover like the morning up when had drank, except 10 times worse. My head seemed fuzzy and I had the WORST headache in the world. I slipped on a pair of slacks, grabbed my own shirt, and lazily put in my boots not even bothering tying them. I groggily walked down the hall and up on deck. I really wanted to see Thomas again, and talk to him and just forget whatever I had told him last night. I messed up and I messed up bad, I hadn't even meant it to come out that way.

_"He's a JERK! He overreacted"_ a voice in my head chimed as I walked around the deck.

"No it's not like that" I thought back

_"oh really what's it like then? Please enlighten me?"_

"well it's just my fault I shouldn't have even brought Spain up! I don't know what I was thinking"

_"Yeah but he still blew it out of proportion. He had no right to act like a 2 year old that's just been told he can't go play"_

"I just should have kept my mouth shut"

_"Just get off at Spain. He doesn't care about you anyways. If he did he would have understood, ya know what I'm saying?"_

"yeah… yeah… You're right… I mean I'm right. He should have understood or at least let me explain myself"

_"So true, you don't want a man in your life that doesn't listen to you. You don't need him"_

"yes I do"

_"No you don't get off at Spain! come on, it'll be another adventure just like you wanted"_

"But I don't want to go on adventure without him"

_"You don't need some one who doesn't listen to you"_

"he listens it was just a misunderstanding"

_"No it wasn't. He was just trying to stay on your good side because you're the only available woman on the ship"_

"Don't say that! He's different than other men. He loves me I think…."

_"has he ever told you he loves you"_

"well…."

_"Exactly he would have said it by now. Dontcha think?"_

….

_"Come on get off at Spain"_

_

* * *

_**AN:** Has anyone else ever done that? Argued with themselves or am I the only insane person around! Sitting cooped up in my house is getting to me! I'm going Crazy!!! Anyone want to come with? lol! Sorry it's short hope you enjoyed it though!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **HOLA!!!!!! GUESS WHO GOT HER CAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you get this wrong then I might possibly cry!!!! ok ok I'll tell you.... it's..... ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG YAY!!!!!!!! So yeah I was so excited when i got my cast off that when I got home I was grabbing my laptop from my vanity but I didn't have a very good grip on it and it landed on the. My computer hates me so it turned on and got me all excited then, to tell you the truth idk what happened. it turned on but like my computer memory and shit was wiped clean. I did let my lil sis use it before she moved so i haven't had a chance to toture her yet and find out if she did it just for spite but whatever I guess! Wow it feels so good to actually move all my fingers and type lol! Anyways sorry this chapter is short. at least I updated right! lol! jk!!! Anyways so like yeah lemme know what you think. LOVES AND KISSES BITCHESSSSS!!!! MUAH MUAH MUAH!!!! Whoah i'm cutting myself off from the coffee!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

We arrived at Spain in the evening. I decided to wait until late at night before I would leave. I grabbed my small duffle bag of my belongings and quietly headed up to deck. I fought back tears as I looked at the

ship one more time. I quickly descended to the dark docks and began my walk towards the city.

"Becky" I heard someone call after me.

"Jimmy?" I questioned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"uhhhh... to get some supplies" I lied.

"you shouldn't be out here by yourself especially at night. I'll go with you" he said smiling.

"No Jimmy stop. I have to do this by myself" I said.

He frowned for a moment. "Oh is this for like girl things?" he asked.

"Yes that's why I wanna go alone" I said smiling.

"I'll still walk with you, this is a new place you don't need to be wandering around by yourself"

I sighed but gave up arguing with him as we started walking again. He would figure it out eventually.

"What a second. Becky!" he shouted as he stopped walking. Yup he figured it out.

"All the shops are closed. Why do you have your duffel if you're just going to.... you're not going to go shopping are you" he asked quietly. I sighed and bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't cry.

"Jimmy, I'm....I'm leaving" I said as i turned around to face him.

"but why? Why haven't you told anyone" he shouted. I tried to shh him but he kept shouting.

"The captain's gonna wonder where you are and every ones gonna miss you! you're gonna send everyone into a panic because we won't be able to find you" he hollered. He was close to tears I could tell.

"Jimmy I have to do this. You don't understand I can't go back to New York" I said as I took a step towards him.

"no you don't. You're just scared you're going to get your heart broke so you're going to leave before it happens and break everyone Else's" he said as he sniffed. I took another step towards him but he took one back.

"If you're going to be selfish then just go" he shouted as he took off running down the docks toward the S.S. Venture. "Well that was nicely handled" I muttered to myself. I watched Jimmy disappear around a corner and sighed. "I'm sorry Jimmy. Goodbye I'll miss you" I said quietly before turning around.

~Captains POV~

I was on the deck making my rounds again to make sure that we didn't acquire anymore passengers. That and I had special cargo to protect. Not just the ape, but Becky as well. She was so important to me. I hadn't had a chance to tell her that yet. I don't know what I was waiting for, maybe I was just worried that she'd reject me. I had just lit another cigarette when I heard the sound of someone running down the docks. I peered onto the dimly lit board walk when I spotted the person, and they were running towards my ship. I put out my cigarette and ducked into the hall. I was gonna grab this person before he even knew what was going on. I heard him board the ship and conveniently start heading down the hall. I had placed myself in a corner and waited for him to run by the door.

I grabbed the man and slammed him to the ground. "Jimmy" I said. "My apologies I thought you were a thief" I apologized quickly as I helped him to his feet, "I'm fine" he muttered angrily. "are you alright? What were you doing off the ship in the middle of the night? Have you been crying? Are you hurt?" I interrogated him. "No I'm not alright. My stomach hurts just like it did when Hayes was murdered. She's gone and it's all your fault" Jimmy cried. "Becky" I said as what Jimmy just said sank in. "Where didshe go?" I asked. people started emerging from their rooms from the commotions. "I don't know, to the city" Jimmy said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I've gotta go find her" I said as I headed towards my cabin. I walked in and lifted up my mattress. I grabbed my 2 hand guns I had hidden under there and grabbed a rifle out of my closet. As I was leaving I saw a note with my name written across it.

_Thomas,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave like this but it had to be done. I'm hoping it was just a misunderstanding between the 2 of us. I had to leave before one of us, probably me got in too deep and got hurt. Whenever I looked into your eyes I saw you in my future. Now I'm beginning to think it was just the sea air playing tricks on my eyes. Good luck in New York with Kong. Give Ann& Jack my blessing and love, give my love to Jimmy as well. And as for you. I have loved you since the day I said I hate you! I hope my blessing goes with you on your travels wherever the wind may take you._

_Always&Forever Yours,_

_Becky_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **So it'[s been forever since I updated I am so sorry! I'm gonna finish this if it kills me! There will prolly only be a few more chapters I think... But Idk yet! I'll decied when I get to the end I guess! Anyways this is gonna look shitty cuz I'm updating and trying to edit from my phone so sorry my bad! Anyways here ya go enjoy!

* * *

I finally found my way to the city and looked around for a motel to stay in. Nowhere looked opened and I immediately regretted my decision to come out so late. I had to find a place to stay for the night. I figured

that the best place to look for an abandoned building to stay would be in an alley. Bad Idea. I rounded the corner to the alley and stopped in my tracks. There was a gang hanging out with their backs towards

me. I spun around and let out a scream when a man roughly grabbed me by my arms. "Bonita" he said smiling a toothy grin at me. All the men started heading towards me as I wretched my arm from the mans

grip. I spun around in a full circle. I was surrounded by the men and I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it out of this. I gripped my duffel tightly and looked around. No one made a move. I quickly spun around

swinging my duffel bag. I knocked out two men before the others wised up and stepped back. "Stay back. I'm warning you" I said menacingly. The man who I assumed to be the leader gave a nod, and I was

rushed. 2 men grabbed my arms and I struggled to get out of their grip. "Let go! HELP" I screamed as I kicked at a man who got to close. The leader stepped forward holding something in his hands. My glare

dropped when he opened his switch blade. He smiled the nasty toothy grin from earlier and stepped towards me. Tears ran down my face as he cut open my jacket and shirt right down the middle. I started to

struggle again. "You will only make it worse if you struggle" he said in English. "Please don't do this" I cried. He ran a hand from my face down to my shoulder where he continued moving towards my breast. I

struggled and the knife I had forgot about cut into my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain and he started laughing. "I told you not to struggle" he said.

As he was reaching for my chest he was punched in the face knocking him out on the spot. The two men let go of my arms but they were attacked too. I fell to my knees as punching continued on. "Becky" I heard

the sweetest sound say my name. "Thomas" I cried happily when I looked up into his blue eyes. I threw my arms around his neck. "I knew you would save me" I cried as I held onto him like I would never let him

go. "Of course. I would no anything for you" he whispered. I looked around and saw Jack, Preston, and Jimmy. Thomas took off his jacket and wrapped it around me so my body wouldn't be exposed. He helped

me up, but I almost immediately fell. Thomas of course caught me and picked me up bridal style. We all exchanged "are you alrights" before heading back to the boat. "What were you thinking" he asked as we

trailed behind the other three. "I don't know I just didn't want to have to say goodbye" I said quietly. "You didn't have to act like a spoiled child and runaway though. You can't run away from all your problems" he

said. "I am not a child!" I objected. "I didn't say you were, I'm just saying you're acting like one" he said calmly. I sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you men. I'm taking her to her room" I heard Thomas say. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. The men bid their goodnights before going to their cabins. Thomas carried me to his room and set me

on the bed. He went into his bathroom and stood over the sink. "are you going to be sick" I asked as I looked at him. "I thought I was going to be... When I heard you had gone" he said quietly. "Really?" I

questioned. "Really" he said as he walked back in the room carrying something. "Take off the jacket, and your shirt" he ordered. "Why?" I questioned. That's when I noticed that the bottle was alcohol. "No! You

are NOT putting that stuff on my scratch" I protested. "See you're acting like a child... again, and it's not just a scratch it's a cut and could get infected " he said. "I'll be fine" I argued. "Do not make me sit on you

to put just a little bit on your cut" he said firmly. "I'd like to see you try, because you aren't getting anywhere near my cut with the alcohol" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Becky" he said quietly. I turned to face him. My lips were immediately captured by his, and I melted. He nibbled lightly at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He ran his hands lightly up my leg to the jacket that

he slipped off. I could move a little better without his jacket on so I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his blond hair at the back of his neck. I gasped when his hands touched my skin while taking

off my shirt. "Did I hurt you" he asked in a husky whisper. "no" I answered as I kissed him. "Your hands are cold" I said. "Cold hands, warm heart" he said quietly. He began kissing me deeply again. His hands ran

up my side causing me to shiver. He laid me back on the bed and began kissing my super sensitive spot at the nape of my neck causing me to moan in ecstasy. He trailed kisses from my neck down to my breasts,

where he licked and sucked more moans from my lips. His hands tugged at my pants as he trailed back up to my lips where he began to kiss me passionately. He pulled away and looked at me. "Sorry" he said. I

knew he apologize do because I was stubborn and wasn't about to apologize. "For what?" I asked now slightly irritated that he had just stopped our erotic moment. "For this" he said as he dumped the alcohol

bottle forward. "THOMAS" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His hand clamped down over my mouth as he tried to hold back a laugh. I glared at him as he let out a laugh. At that moment my anger melted away. His

laughter was so sincere it was like music to my ears. I smiled and he uncovered my mouth.

"That wasn't so bad was it" He asked smiling. "Not really" I said smiling. "But I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if I would have let you do that willingly" I admitted. "I missed you" he said as he stared at me. It

felt as if he was trying to read my heart and soul. "I've barely been gone two hours" I said. "So?" he said. "Well why did you miss me?" I asked. "It's not obvious?" he questioned. I stayed quiet and stared him

down. He sighed but never broke my eye contact. "I've fallen madly in love with you" he said. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Open. Close. I couldn't believe he had just been so open about that. "Please say

something" he said as he sat up. I hadn't realized I had been quiet for a short period of time. I sat up before deciding what to say. "Thomas I..." I started and paused. "yes?" he questioned. "I love you too" I

said. He let out a breath I hadn't realized he had been holding. "No more talking" I said giving him a seductive smile. "As you wish" he said as he leaned forward and caught my lips passionately with his. His

fingers ran up my shoulders and he cupped my face in his hands. He pulled away and we stared into each others eyes like we were trying to look into each others souls. His thumbs traced my bottom lip giving me

goosebumps. He leaned back and gave me another breath taking kiss. He laved his tongue over almost every inch of my body and had me shivering with need for him. He slid his hands under my hips and raised

me up to meet the slide of his eager need. I sighed in pleasure as he went deep inside me. He paused for a moment enjoying the bonding moment that we were sharing. Then with a low groan he began pumping

rhythmically against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my nails lightly into his back as he started pumping harder and faster. It felt amazing the feeling of such erotic pleasure. He captured my lips

with his as him and I both let out moans of ecstasy.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I was sure i had woke up in heaven, but it was just Thomas' arms. I watched his chest rise and fall for a few minutes before he stirred. "Good morning" I said. "Morning.

How did you sleep my love" he asked. "I slept wonderfully. Last night was..." I started. "Amazing" he filled in. "To say the least yes it was" I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss in the

lips. "I must get us going it'll be at least 5 days until we get to New York" He said as he sat up. I stared lustfully at his sun kissed muscular back. I sat beside him with legs on either side and began massaging his

back. "You're so tense. you just need to relax" I said as I ran my hands down his back. I kissed his shoulders and kissed his neck behind his ear causing him to let out a low moan. He tilted his neck and I took that

as an invite to nibble on his neck. I got a few more moans before I took control. I leaned him back on the bed and straddled him. I leaned down and acted like I was going to kiss him but pulled away quickly. "I'm

in charge" I said in his ear. "That what you think" He said. In one swft movement he had flipped and I was on the bottom. "I want you now" I said as I looked up at him. "as you wish" he said. He slowly slid inside

me. "More" I begged. He started pumping in and out of me quicker. I arched my back as I felt myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. "Thomas" I cried. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he growled

with pleasure when we both came. "I think I'm definitely gonna become a morning person" I said smiling. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss before standing up and getting dressed. "Come up when your ready.

I love you" he said as he gave me one last kiss before heading out the door. I flopped backwards on the bed and kicked and squealed in excitement. I had never felt this way about anyone. I was just finding it

hard to believe that I could be this happy. I had a wonderful adventure and had fallen in love. I let out one more happy squeal before getting dressed and heading up on deck.


End file.
